Those Who Protect
by mouseykitty
Summary: Lucy wasn't any only child she knew who her siblings were, but they didn't know. Anyway, once a deadly face returns to once again cause harm the truth comes out. Fairy Tail's light was harboring secrets that not anybody could have predicted. Once war breaks out between two dangerous siblings, does all of Fiore stand a chance? How will the Dragon Slayers react to the truth coming o
1. Realization

Lucy woke up that morning, dread ran through her at the thought of what she was going to do today at the guild. Slowly she rose up from the bed, the cold air making her shiver. However as she was about to step away from her bed an arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her back to the bed. Unfortunately for Lucy she tripped over the edge of her salmon rug.

Unable to control gravity - too bad Yukino had Libra- she collapsed on the bed, her head pillowed on a warm, muscled stomach. Inwardly Lucy groaned, she knew who was in her bed. Natsu. Lucy thought to herself before Natsu wrapped his hand around her mouth. The muffler was very effective. Lucy tried to squirm out of his grip, alas every time she wiggled he'd tightened his grip. Finally after realizing she couldn't move Lucy went slack; deciding to fall back to sleep.

Her sleep was perfect until a voice came from above her head. "H...Hey, Luce can you please get off of me , you're kind of making my arm fall asleep." A voice deep with sleep said. Inwardly Lucy sighed and snuggled closer making a sound of disagreement. Then the person shifted beneath her. A hand shook her shoulder. Lucy opened her eyes, annoyed someone dared to wake her from her slumber. Lucy glared at Natsu, made a humph sound, and snuggled even closer. "Okay, then if you don't get up I'll have Happy fill a bucket with ice- water and throw it on you." Natsu's voice - still deep from sleep- whispered into her ear. At that Lucy both blushed- from the deep voice- and drew out her whip, prepared to launch Natsu outside for his threat. "Don't. You. Dare!" Lucy snarled at the grinning Pinkette. "Okay, okay I won't." Natsu had his hands up in the air, a sign that he was giving up. Lucy lowered her whip and grabbed her clothes for the day. "I'm going to take a bath. Do not open the door. And make coffee while I'm bathing." Lucy commanded and without another word Lucy went to the bathroom to begin her day.

Natsu had just kicked open the wooden Guild doors. And not five seconds later a chair flew out and hit the pair outside. Lucy growled and flung the chair with her whip back into the guild. Not long after launching Natsu ran in and joined the fight. Calmly- unlike her partner- Lucy walked into the guild; ducking, and using her whip to get away from flying debris. After passing through the war- zone Lucy sat at her acclaimed seat at the bar. Once again ducking and dodging debris from the war zone. "Mira, can I please have a strawberry shake?" Lucy asked the Bartender; MiraJane Strauss. Mira smiled at the blonde who in turn smiled at her. Shortly after the short exchange Mira turned and began to make the Blonde's shake.

As Lucy sat and waited for her shake three blue haired females and a scarlet female sat on either sides of the blonde. The girls were doing the same as Lucy; that is until a flying chair hit the scarlet's head and made her swim in her strawberry cake. The scarlet's face flushed red in anger, putting her hair to shame. "Erza calm down." Lucy tried to reason but was too late, Erza was already in her Heaven's Wheel Armor joining in the fight. Lucy sighed and ducked flying swords as well as debris. "So Levy, Wendy, what have you both been up to?" Lucy asked casually, or as casually as possible since there was a table flying in their direction. "Might want to duck, table at twelve 'o' clock." Lucy informed the bluenettes. The girls heeded her warning and ducked.

But just as fate would have it, Mira had just set down Lucy's shake right when the table hit where the girls would have been. Thus Lucy's shake met the floor. Lucy looked at the spilled shake then at the fight. An audible snap was heard throughout the guild as Lucy's Patience snapped. The fight stopped, each member quivering at an angry blonde, each fearing her wrath. "Who . Threw. It?!" The blonde growled, her voice almost inhuman. Immediately all finger pointed to a pink haired boy and a raven haired boy; Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster. Both boys hugged each other, afraid of Lucy's anger. As Lucy was about to withdraw her Fleve de Ettoil the doors to the guild hall opened. A boy stood at the door, his eyes- hidden under a hooded cloak- locked on a certain blonde.


	2. Nii chan

The boy was still smiling at the blonde; Lucy's blood chilled. Slowly she withdrew her other whip, fearing what the boy would do. Natsu moved to the boy, his fists lit in flames. " Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked. The boys eyes took everyone in while Lucy uncoiled her whips, extending both to their full length getiing ready to pounce. The boy still stood smiling, not bothering to answer the pinkette's question. "He said, Who are you?!" Erza and Gray roared in unison, Erza had two swords in her hands while grey was ready to cast his Ice magic.

Next to Lucy Wendy went to move to the others but was stopped by the blonde. "Wendy stay here with levy." Lucy said, her brown eyes not leaving the intruders. Wendy nodded her head not wanting to anger the wary blonde. Lucy took a break and walked towards the boy.

The boys chocolate eyes glinted as Lucy stepped forward, not stopping until she reached her Team. The boy moved closer to the blonde but stopped when she cracked her whip at him. "Don't. Move." Lucy growled. The boy busted out in laughter, bending over his stomach. "Haha, Lucy you really think a whip can stop me?!" The boy condescended. The guild looked from Lucy's face to the unknown boy's. "Maybe not but you are not raising your hand against my family." Lucy snarled. The others were confused until the boy removed his hood. Everybody gasped, the boy looked like Lucy!

Lucy stepped even closer to the look alike. "What are you doing here?!" Lucy snarled. The boy looked hurt. "Aww, I can't visit my sister, who I haven't seen in over ten years?" His voice sounded hurt but his eyes were telling a different story; they were filled with malice. "No, you can't. From the moment you left I never thought of you as my brother." Lucy spat. Her brother's smile disappeared, rage replaced the malice. He looked over to Natsu, Erza, Grey, and Wedny who had disobeyed Lucy's orders. His smirk returned a mischievous intent touched it. Lucy looked from her brother to her guild and her team realizing what her brother was intending to do.

Not thinking about what she was about to do and how it would effect her guild mates, Lucy ran in front of her team and began to protect her family. "DARK DRAGONS ROAR!" Her brother yelled. Lucy bowed her back slightly and inhaled the roar. She wiped her mouth, making a face since his roar had a foul taste. Lucy glared at her brother. Inhaling Lucy let her own roar be heard. "LIGHT DRAGONS ROAR!" Lucy's roar hit her brother, he hadn't bothered to dodge. Nor did he scream. "Sister you've grown weaker. Give me your strongest attack!" Her brother yelled.

Her Guild mates gasped again, either at Lucy's Dragon Slayer abilities or her brother she didn't know. "You want me to fight you earnestly? Fine, your wish has been granted; however this fight will be held on the Heartfilia estate." Her brother nodded his head and they both teleported to the said estate. Lucy's guild mates went with including master Makarov, and Laxus. Together they all went to Lucy's former home curious as to what their Lucky Lucy really is. And why she hid two important secrets.


	3. Battle Ground

After landing on the Heartfilia estates ground Lucy had put her family in a Kekkai barrier; to protect them from the siblings fight. Although they knew nothing about the barrier.

Once everyone was in the barrier Lucy faced her brother, ready to end it once and for all. Or so she thought. "Sister hurry up! I don't have all day!" Here brother yelled. Facing her brother Lucy's hands glowed...wait for ...black and red flames. (A/N Her flames are a mix of Both God and Dragon Slayer Magic) Lucy's brother looked at her hands, his eyes widened slightly before he smiled yet again.

Not wasting another second Lucy ran after her brother, punching him in the gut so hard he coughed up crimson laced saliva. "Heh, you've improved. Last time you couldn't even move that fast." Her brother 'praised'. "Who do you think I trained this hard for?! I promised I would stop you!" Lucy replied, kicking him in the side. Her brother flew backwards fifty feet.

Lucy ran after him chanting "Iron Dragon God Slayer Roar!" The roar dispersed when her brother roared "Wind Dragon God Slayer Roar!" The roar hit Lucy and she flew back into the Kekkai barrier. She faintly heard her Guild mates calling out to her. Not that she focused on what they were saying, she couldn't let them distract her from the fight with her brother. Lucy placed her right foot on the Kekkai and rocketed off the hard surface her fist glowing with black fire as she crashed into her brother. He blocked her flaming fists . Lucy's brother lifted his right leg and high kicked her in the face. Lucy held back a scream as her nose was broken. "Lucy. Stop. Holding. Back!" He roared. Lucy looked at him and her family behind her. Her brother looked beyond annoyed. "Fine, fine get them out of here so we can continue our fight." Lucy did as told and moved them into the third basement of the Heartfilia mansion and tripled the Kekkai around the guild and the third basement; to ensure their safety. As she placed the barrier around the basement Lucy put them to sleep and erased their memories. So they would forget all that had occurred while her brother was with them. As well as the battle.

At the Battle

Lucy faced her brother again, ready to end him. But before she did anything she took off her heart shaped ear rings and teleported them to Natsu's Pocket. Once her ear rings were away from her her full power was unleashed.

The power was literally coloring the air around her, a pale darkish blue. If her family were near her - not five hundred feet away and fourty feet under ground- they would have fainted. Lucy shut her eyes as her take - over magic changed her into the Angel of Destruction. Her hair was now black with purple tips, it reached her waist line in long beautiful waves. Lucy's eyes were now ice blue, her clothed were a violet leather body suit- it ended like a one piece swimsuit- and her legs were now clad in thigh high black patent leather boots. Along her waist was an ice blue belt that held her keys, whips, and another ring consisting of a singled dark gold key. With her transformation complete the siblings went head to head. One protecting one destroying.

Natsu's P.O.V

Natsu sat- more like lay- down on the ground, happy curled on his stomach. Groaning he rolled over on his side and bashed his head into Erza's armor. His eyes shot open, ready to kick some ass; most likey Grey's. When he realized he wasn't in the guild hall. In fact he didn't know where the hell he was. His head swiveled from side to side his eyes taking in familiar faces: Romeo, Wendy, Macao, Erza, Grey, Juvia- whole was curled up next to grey, Mira, Laxus, and Master Makarov. But one was missing.

However he didn't know which one it was. He knew someone was, she's a blonde. Natsu thought. Her name started with an L. Lisanna? No, as if a lightbulb went off Natsu remembered who it was. LUCY! Lucy was the one who was missing. How could he forget about his best friend and partner?! But their was one thing he could not figure out: why were they all down their missing one person? But it was as if another light went off. He remembered a boy coming into the guild hall, Lucy being tense, the boy staring at her, AND LUCY BEING A DRAGON SLAYER!

Natsu rubbed his head, thinking hurts! Once his memories came back- not the ones from the teleportation to the Heartfilia Estate and the continuation of the siblings battle- he woke everyone up by using his Fire Dragon Slayers Roar. It woke everybody up and they all had similar reactions, questions as well. "Where's Lucy?" Grey asked. Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. But there is one thing i do know: We need to get the hell outta here!" Everyone nodded and went to find an exit.

After finding one Natsu began to open the door, except it wouldn't budge. He tried another route. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Still the door didn't budge. After a bit Natsu, Erza, Grey, Gajeel, Mira, and Laxus tried a unison raid. It did not work. In fact the unison raid should've made the room they were in crumble around them, but it didn't. The room looked as if no attack was pulled. It was then that Master Makarov spoke up. "Children, it is useless to try and fight to release us. We are in a Kekkai barrier." Wait for it...3...2...1..."What's a kekkai barrier?" Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, and Romeo asked. Master sighed. "A kekkai barrier is, well, a barrier. Except this type of barrier cannot be broken from the inside. In fact only the person who casted it can release it. And no damage from inside the barrier will show. So it's best to just sit still and wait for Lucy." And again in 3...2...1..."Wait, why do we have to wait for Lucy?!" The Guild asked, except for Laxus and Mira. Master Heaved another sigh. "The only person missing is Lucy, it's right to assume she casted the damn thing. NOW SIT DOWN AND WAIT FOR HER TO RETURN! She will answer your questions then." Master finished. Everyone gulped and obliged their Master's will.

30 Minutes later

Natsu was getting bored. He tried to distract himself by playing with his fire but soon tire of seeing his flames. (Ironic huh?) He then played card games with happy- Black jack, strip poker, and go fish- and had to quit before he lost his boxers. (Happy creamed him!) After that Natsu tried- once again- to act like a ninja. Only to be stopped by grey when Natsu kicked the Raven's face. After all that he sat down and waited. Now he was extremely bored. It was during this time that a certain blonde released the Kekkai Barrier. Not that anyone noticed the barrier was gone. They only noticed when the blonde teleported them back to the Heartfilia Estate's battle ground.

They all took notice and winced at the sudden bright light. Natsu being the first to recover looked around trying to find Lucy. He found her alright. He just didn't like what he saw.


	4. What the Hell Happened

Shortly after the new transformation Lucy went at her brother, not holding back. Her brother stepped back and smiled at her. "Why don't you summon your celestial dragon?" Her brother taunted. Lucy growled low in her throat, the sound almost inhuman."Shut up! You have no right to speak of our dragon!" This time her brother laughed. "That is true. However, what right do you, dear sister, have to call her YOUR dragon? For you do not know only celestial dragon slaying magic." Lucy smirked. "I have every right, I never abandoned her! I stayed with her until she drew her final breath. Unlike you who left us- her- to wither into nothing." Lucy spat the last part. Again Lucy growled. "Enough talking! Lets end this!"Her brother nodded his head. And once again they began fighting.

Lucy ran at him her feet were alight with black and red flames. "Claws of the Fire God Dragon slayer!" She kicked her flaming feet into her brothers chest. He fell backwards then sprang back onto his feet. His eyes- which were red after transforming- were now black with only the whites of his eyes showing. "Death Ray!" A black beam shot from Lucy Brothers palm. Lucy tried to dodge but her brother tracked her movements, the beam following. The beam hit her in the stomach. She flew backwards and plowed through five trees before she hit the last one and slid down it. Her breath left her after the impact of the death ray. Her gasping breaths could be heard as Lucy pumped air into her starving lungs.

After catching her breath Lucy stood and ran at her brother again, delivering a Light Dragon's Holy Breath. Her brother screamed, the attack burning his body. Even through her brothers screams he quickly bounced back returning his sisters attack with a "Deadly Silence!" spell. Lucy collapsed, not expecting her brother to put her into a state of mind of silence.

A/N Lucy's brother is getting bored with the battle so he used his deadly silence spell. It's his most deadly move since it's a spell that puts the brains signals to sleep- hence silence. But the person still breathes. Think of Sherry's puppet magic, it's similar to her brothers. The only difference is that with this spell the caster could command the castee to stop breathing, killing themselves, or any other deadly deed. Actually the two magics are the same, the only difference is the Mage's power and mentality. Another difference is that the magic has all control- sherry vs. Lucy- the castee can not break the spell unless the caster releases it himself. Not like what Taurus did. BACK TO THE BATTLE. This part was hard to right for me since i love lucy alot. So it isn't long I'm sorry but I can't do what i did for Lucy for very long. CONTINUE

When Lucy's mind was silenced her brother finally began to end the battle. He began to brutally beat his younger sister. At first it was just punches then after she fell onto the floor he brutally kicked her. Lucy's mouth opened to scream- her brother allowed her to scream in pain and that's it- her screams echoed through out the estate. But not to the guild below- Kekkai barriers are also sound proof.

After tiring of kicking her he levitated her body and slammed her into a tree; his brutality continued until his sister was barely breathing. It was then that he released deadly silence. Once again he threw Lucy's broken Body against a tree. He smiled in glee as he heard her screams. He continued on and on until Lucy finally slipped into a pain laced black hole. Her body lay lifeless among the bright green grass; the blades stained with her blood.

Natsu's p.O.V

Natsu and his guild mates froze, seeing their Nakama and sister lying on the ground bleeding and broken. No...LUCY! Natsu yelled in his head. He took of towards the blonde, a sinking feeling in his gut.

Once he reached his partner and knelt by her side. His eyes took Lucy in. Shortly after Natsu lifted Lucy partially onto his lap did Fairy Tail run over to the two. Natsu heard a few screams and cries from the people behind them. The guild paused behind the pinkette, taking in Lucy's body in. Again they gasped, tears running down their faces. All except for Laxus.

Laxus's P.O.V

Laxus clenched his hands into fists, visibly shaking with barely- like by a thin thin thread- controlled temper. How dare anyone hurt MY SISTER! Laxus thought. (A/N Laxus and Master Makarove adopted Lucy shortly after the Phantom Lord incident. At least in this story she is) Slowly Laxus walked up to Natsu and took Lucy and ran to the Heartfilia Mansion. He cradled to barely breathing girl to his chest. "Guys come on! We got to save her now!" He yelled over his shoulder, his eyes locked onto Natsu's. Natsu's entire body was engulfed in flames. Which was why Laxus took his adoptive sister away. (A/N No one was focused on Natsu so no one saw the flames engulfing his body...which was one reason Laxus took her away.)

Since Laxus was a lightening Dragon Slayer he reached the Manor first and kicked the door open. He ran inside and teleported to Lucy's room in the manor. Laxus walked over to Lucy's old bed room and lay her down. Her body was so light and cold to him. Her coloring was also too pale. Laxus knelt by his sisters broken body and held her small hand in his. "La...xus..." Had he not had dragon slaying magic he would not have heard her utter her name. He snapped his head up to see his sister's pained smile. Though her eyes were shut. "Lucy, are you alright?" Laxus asked his brows furrowed in worry. "H...u..rts." Lucy mumbled. "Where's...Wen...dy?" She gasped. "She's on her way to heal you." Laxus replied.

Ever so slightly Lucy shook her head. "No...wounds...too...severe...for...Wendy." Her adoptive brothers brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean too severe? How bad are they?!" Laxus yelled. Lucy winced. "I need...to...summon...Loke. He ...knows...what ...to...do." Why would Loke know what to do.

Laxus removed his sisters keys from her belt, his face red since his sisters clothing barely existed at the moment- and handed them to her. Lucy picked through them until she found Loke's key. "Open...Gate of the Lion..Leo!" Lucy whisper chanted. A golden light flashed and Loke appeared. He took one look at his Hime Sama, all broken and bloody. "Loke...it's time..." Lucy was back to gasping, summoning Loke really took it out of her. "Yes, Hime sama." Loke bowed at the waist and disappeared.

After Loke disappeared did the rest of the guild enter Lucy's room. (A/N Even though the scene looks like it took over ten minutes to arrive before the rest arrived it actually ocurred in five minutes) Every one rushed to Lucy's side. Shortly after Lucy was bombarded by everyone, Wendy attempting to heal until she was stopped by Lucy and Laxus. "Wendy...wounds are too severe for you to heal." Lucy whispered. Laxus didn't say anything, just blocked the sky maiden from healing whenever she attempted to. Lucy was steadily bleeding out when three other presences were sensed. One they knew well; Loke was besides two others. "Hime Sama, we have arrived." Loke said. Lucy nodded slightly. "Celest, please take everyone to the guild and unlock both Master's and Laxus' memory block...Thank you." Lucy spoke, one of the two unknown figures disappeared with everyone. "Mizu san please heal me. Loke call for all the Royals." Loke nodded and disappeared once again. Mizu san had her hands in front of her, blue water formed a dome around Lucy. (A/N Mizu is water- the noun- in Japanese. The orb like dome heals.) The dome was coloring a darkish color on top, waves of the color were seeping out of Lucy's body.

As Lucy was being healed the Royal Dragon's appeared. The first to show was her first Dragon 'parent'- after Celestia- Igneel, then Weisslogia, and skiadrum all preparing to hunt and kill the one who dared to harm their Queen.

After Lucy was fully healed she sat up in her bed and began to explain why she has called them. "He's returned. It's time and I need a way to cancel that damn spell." Lucy said. As Lucy spoke all the dragon's present tensed, their out raged expressions only getting worse. "Laxus and Makarov are retrieving their memories. I imagine they will be quite angry with me for placing their memories in a mental Kekkai in their heads. I also would like you all of you to be on call immediately if I am in need of help." Lucy ordered and turned to six of her Dragon's. "I would also like for Mizu, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeny, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum to reveal and gather their children to this manor. Raitoningu I would like for you to gather Laxus. And lastly I want two of the Royals stationed near the entrance to the Dragon Dimension. The remaining two are on call until I- or any of the dragon's- am in need of assistance. It does not mater how the remaining four divide themselves. That is all, Thank you very much." Lucy concluded.

All that the Dragon's disappeared except for Mizu. Lucy turned to the water dragon and gave her her orders. "Mizu san I would like for you to assist Juvia Lockser in her training. She may not be a dragon slayer, however she is powerful. Thank you very much for doing this." At that Lucy got up from her bed and walked to her wardrobe. She pulled out an old dress that hit her Mid thigh. The sleeves billowed out until they hit her fingertips. The dress was a pale pink it was fitted at her bust and abdomen then billowed out at the waist until it hit her mid thigh. To go with the dress she pulled on black lace up knee high boots and pulled her hair up in two low twin tails. With her outfit complete Lucy walked out of the manor and went to the place where her mother's grave was. She knelt on the soil, her hand touching the undisturbed soil.

Chanting under her breath Lucy placed a Kekkai barrier around the perimeter of the Heartfilia estate. Slowly she stood and headed back to the manor, she had to prepare all the guest rooms.


	5. Hidden Truths

After prepping all the guests bed rooms did the front door bang open. Lucy did not bother to greet her guests for she didn't even lift her foot before she was punched to the ground. Lucy didn't even falter. Her eyes locked on Laxus'. "Have you finally remembered?" She asked, her breathing slightly uneven. Laxus didn't bother in answering, instead he embraced his younger sister tightly to his chest. "Lu, why did you block our memories?" He whispered. Lucy sighed and shut her eyes, her head seeking the spot she used to lay her head. Heaving a sigh Lucy began to explain.

*Flash Back*

Lucy ran to her older brother, her leg bleeding from a cut her brother caused. "Nii chan! Nii chan we got to help Mama! Brother is hurting her! WE GOT TO HURRY!" Lucy wailed as she tugged on Laxu nii's pant leg. He knelt down and examined her injured leg. Lucy clung to him like he was a life preserver. "Nii chan, I'm scared." Lucy whimpered. Brother has never done this before and it terrified her. Laxus picked her up and told her to lead the way.

Lucy kept pointing to the forest, even in random directions. Even though Lucy was just a eight year old she remembered practically everything. Not long after making their final turn in the forest Laxus and Lucy could see all the blood they had been smelling during the trip. Laxus tugged Lucy's head into his neck, not wanting her to see the body of their mother. Their brother sat near the body, a joker's smile on his face. "Nii chan is mommy okay?" Lucy asked, attempting to push her face out of Laxus' neck. But his grip was unrelenting. "Lucy, I want you to go back to the manor, alright? Let your Nii chan handle him, okay?" Laxus spoke up beyond the ball in his throat. "Bu...But I want to see if mama is alright!" Lucy protested. She didn't like not being able to see her mama."Lucy Ashley, do as your told!" Laxus said with an edge to his voice. He hardly ever raised his voice- much less use her middle name- to his younger siblings. However Laxus didn't want his sister to see the gruesome sight. Lucy sighed. "Okay, Laxu nii, i'll go. But please be careful, 'kay?" Lucy whispered. She heard a 'Hn' and jumped down from her brother's shoulder. Once her feet hit the ground she ran to her house.

Laxus P.O.V

Once Laxus could no longer hear his sister's foot steps did he face the second oldest. "Why did you do that to mother?!" Laxus asked, a snarl lacing the words. His little brother shrugged. "I wanted to get stronger; mother was the strongest so I killed her. The boy shrugged again. Laxus brought the snarl out at his little brother's nonchalance to the current situation. "Why'd you try to kill your sister? She isn't strong enough to be a threat!" His brother's gaze darkened. "Mother sealed half of her powers. You weren't their when she nearly destroyed Fiore due to a temper tantrum. She is strong I want to unseal her magic and challenge her to a battle. " Laxus' eyes widened. "There's no way Luce is that strong!" I've felt her power! You can't tell me she's stronger than that!" Laxus yelled.

The second oldest threw his head back and roared a laugh. "Brother you are a fool! She is stronger than you think; if her powers weren't sealed she'd easily beat all of us." Laxus was still having a problem believing what the boy was saying about their little sister. His confusion didn't last long before he heard a certain girls voice.

"Nii san, what he's he's saying is true. Mommy sealed my magic so I wouldn't hurt anyone. Mommy told me not to tell anybody. Brother knew about it, though. I'm sorry, Nii san." Laxus turned around to his sister and stared at her. Lucy's brown eyes stared at him, her orbs filled with sadness. "Mommy tried to protect me from brother; that's why she's dead. Brother wants me dead."

Laxus turned away from Lucy and faced her older twin brother. "Leave her alone, there's no reason to kill Lucy as well. " Lucy's twin laughed. "There is a reason! I want to be the strongest slayer in our family! Lucy's in the way of that dream, as are YOU , big brother.!" He yelled. Once he finished his rant the middle son ran at Laxus, until a voice stopped him. "Time Ark! Portal Open!" Their brother was unable to stop in time. He ran right through the portal into whatever time period.

It was then that he turned to his little sister. Lucy had tears running down her face, her hands tried to wipe away the silver droplets. Laxus walked up to the crying girl and knelt to her height. "Why did you do that, Lucy?" Laxus asked as his hands softly gripped her shoulders. "Be...be...because i...I didn't want...Nii san...To be killed. " Lucy wailed between hiccups. Laxus pulled the crying girl into her arms. "I'm sorry nii san. But mommy told me I have to do this." Lucy whispered. Laxus went to look at his sister, but before he could his mind went blank, he blacked out.

*End of Flashback*

"And that's what happened. Now that you know the truth, what will you do?" Lucy asked her brother. Lucy asked her brother. He looked back at her. "Why did you erase our memories?" He asked. Lucy sighed; of course he'd answer a question with a question. She thought. "I did because i wanted you to live. If i didn't use time ark he would have ended you then gone after me." "But that does not explain why you erased my memories, Lucy." A new voice spoke up. Both of the Heartfilia siblings turned to the voice; each sighing when it was only their Grandfather. Lucy began to explain as well. "My intentions were for him to have memories of you raising him. If i hadn't take your memories a slip up was possible. I didn't need Laxus to come racing back him and try to defeat my twin. I replaced both of your memories with new ones. It was the easiest solution while I trained. I'm not going to apologize because I did the right thing. Although i will apologize to nii san." Lucy turned and bowed at the waist. "You were not meant to be raised by that man. My intentions was to transfer you to grandfather. However Iben intercepted me; Father paid him to do so. It was only a few years later that I rescued you. But the damage was already done, and I couldn't risk erasing your memories again. If i had done so the damage would've completely wiped all your 'erased memories' clean. And I couldn't risk that. I am sorry." With that Lucy stood up. "I've prepared your rooms. Grandfather, I assume Fairy Tail will be here later as well?" Lucy turned to her grandfather. "Yes, my child. They will be upon us within the later day." Lucy nodded her head. "We all need rest, I assume you both remember where the dining room and kitchen are?" Without waiting for a reply she made off to her room for a simple nap.


	6. Fairy Tail Comes Knocking

Natsu's P.O.V

Once the rest of the guild, as well as the unknown person, landed did everyone wonder where a certain blonde haired, Brown eyed, celestial mage was. But no one spoke up. Until they all realized that someone else was with them. "Who tha hell are ya?!" Natsu yelled. He was angry and worried for Lucy. Everyone nodded at his question. The person sighed and removed their hood. She had long midnight blue hair and golden eyes. The woman wore a black yukata with star designs with a midnight blue obi. On her feet were traditional sandals. "Allow me to explain. I mean no harm, please take a seat while I divulge Lucy's past." At first they refused, then one by one they sat on the ground, natsu being the last to sit. "But before I begin: Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, please come forth! The two of you have your own memories to recover." The two Dreyar's rose and went up to the woman. They sat before her, the person knelt and touched each of their foreheads. Then she rose and faced the guild.

"Lucy Heartfilia is not who you think she was. She isn't just a celestial mage, nor is she a regular Dragon slayer-" The woman was interrupted. "What do you mean she's not a regular Dragon slayer?!" Natsu shouted, if what the woman had said was true then Luce lied to me. Natsu thought.

"Yes Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, she is a Dragon God Slayer. But not a ordinary one. Lucy Celestia Heartfilia is the queen of us dragon's. However no one knew of that, not even her dear older brother and grandfather." The woman paused as she said the last sentence, she glanced down at the two Dreyar's. "Lucy still has an older brother and grandfather who are still alive?!" Grey asked, he was happy for Lucy, but also angry at her. The woman nodded again. "Yes, Grey Fullbuster, they are the two Dreyar's." Everyone gasped. It's safe to say no one saw that coming.

MiraJane jumped in at that point. "How can they be related when I've known them since Laxus was two!" The woman smiled in her direction. "MiraJane Strauss, on the fateful day Queen Layla passed Lucy brought Laxus to your Master after wiping your memories of that day. Instead the memories were replaced with false ones of knowing Laxus Dreyar Heartfilia since he was a toddler.

"For an eight year old, Queen Lucy was very thorough with this plan. However something's did go awry. When Laxus was being delivered to Makarov, Iben- who was paid by Lucy's father to bring him back- intercepted Lucy and took Laxus away to 'raise' him. In doing so Iben altered Laxus' already altered memories to make himself who raised his 'son'.

"And in doing so Makarov's memories were altered.

"By the time Lucy was able to rescue Laxus the damage was done. We all deeply regret not reaching him in time." The woman bowed her head. Natsu spoke again. "How do you know Luce? Who are you?" The woman sighed. "I am queen Lucy's advisor; my name is Celest The Celestial Dragon. My mother Celestia was Lucy's first Dragon parent." Gajeel stepped up to Celest. "When you say that; did every Dragon train her?" Gajeel gruffed. Celest nodded her head. "You are correct. You're Dragon as well as natsu's, Wendy's, Stings and Rogues dragons. Even Laxus' Dragon did." Gajeel snarled beyond pissed. Natsu looked down to hide his reaction and Wendy was sad. "Lucy knew all along where they were, didn't she?!" Gajeel snarled out. Celest sighed. "Yes, she did. But she had her reasons. Queen Lucy couldn't risk her dragon slayers searching for us. Lucy sama had to lie below the radar, we didn't need her twin discovering his younger sister before she was ready.

"Do not put full blame onto her; I was the one who suggested the idea. Lucy sama found the benefits as well as the negatives. She knew that if you found out you guys would've been angry with her. She willingly accepted this burden and was ready for your anger and hatred." With that Celest knelt and drew a magic circle on the ground. "The circle will take us to the Heartfilia estate, however the speed of teleportation depends on the amount going. It will take us a couple of hours to reach the estate." Laxus darted out of the guild with master on his shoulders. No one bothered asking where they were going. Everybody already knew.

*Time skip to the Heartfilia estate*

Lucy had just woken up from her nap. She stood and stretched. Her muscles and limbs still sore from the fight with her brother. After stretch Lucy pulled on her usual outfit for the day. When done dressing she walked to her brothers and grandfather's bed rooms to wake them up.

First Lucy went to Laxus nii's room. After knocking the Dragon queen walked in and -feeling a bit mischievous- used her water and ice Dragon slaying magic to shock him awake. Laxus snapped up in bed and used his Dragon slayers magic. As a result laxu nii electrocuted himself. Lucy fell to the floor laughing while her brother was a crunchy piece of bacon cooked extra crispy. "L...laxu nii...it's...time...to wake up!" Lucy gasped out and ran to her grandfather's room before she took damage.

Waking her grandfather was easy. Unlike with Laxus nii Lucy shook him awake. "Jii chan, time to wake up. The others will be here soon." Her grandfather grunted and rolled over mumbling: "It's too early for complaints." Lucy chuckled. "Okay then, Jii chan. Have it your way." Lucy sang. "Water dragon's water spray!" Water sprayed her grandfather . The man bolted upright and swung out of bed.

Lucy chuckled and skipped downstairs to wait for the others. Lucy didn't have to wait long for her family to come barreling down the stairs. "Luuuuccccccyyyyyyy!" Laxus growled. The said female took off running before her brother could catch her.

After an hour of running around the Heartfilia manor did the little trouble maker get caught. Laxus wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and together they tumbled to the ground; laughing their asses off. "Y...you...ca...caught me Laxu nii!" Lucy giggled as Laxus tickled her relentlessly.

Suddenly Laxus stopped his tickling fingers because in the distance they both heard voices. Voices that belonged to their guild mates. Laxus stood up and helped his sister to stand. Lucy stood and dusted herself off; slipping on her queenly mask. With her brother by her side Lucy walked off to meet her Fairy Tail family.


	7. Confessions

After the two Heartfilia siblings made their way to the manor did Ms. Spetto open the doors to all of the rambuntious guild. Lucy stood in the foyer, her hands clasped in front of her, her brother and grandfather on either sides of her. Her face was blank as the three dragon slayers, Levy, and Team Natsu stepped into the foyer.

Before a word could be spoken the Dragon Queen was punched by fire and iron elements. Laxus tried to rush the fire and iron dragon slayers. However, he was stopped by a slim arm. Lucy rose from her slightly hunched form and smiled at the two slayers. "Laxu nii, it's fine. Stand down."Lucy demanded. The blonde queen turned to face the others, not a single thing on her body was out of place. "Natsu, Gajeel, it takes a lot to dishevel me. I assume celest told you the majority of everything?" She addresses the guild, the two dragon slayers gaping at the girl.

Erza stepped up to answer their friend. "She informed us of a part of your past, your family, and your status as a dragon slayer." The scarlet informed. Luc nodded. "Then lets go into the back gardens, I will explain the rest of the story." Lucy turned to her maid. "Ms. Spetto -if you would- please prepare a dinner buffet." The maid nodded her head, bowed, and walked out of the foyer. She turned back to her family. "Let's head out everyone." Lucy led the way to the back gardens.

After reaching their destination Lucy sat down on the grass, tucking her legs underneath her. Laxus and Makarov flanked her. "Let's start from the beginning shall we?" Natsu, Gajeel, please try to hold back you feelings. Even though I didn't cough up blood or pass out at your feet your punches still hurt. So please restrain yourselves." With that Lucy began to tell the story.

A/N The story will not have quotation marks. And it will also be told in first person.

Ten years ago our mother was murdered by my twin brother. He had almost killed Laxus, but I was his main target. In order to protect my remaining family I opened a portal to four hundred years in the past and in doing so I sent my twin through.

However my brother wasn't all bad. Growing up he was undeniably sweet to both me and our family. Everyone adored us. But that changed; a month before our mother was brutally murdered.

He suddenly began to act strange; he quit learning his Light dragon slaying and switched to dark dragon slaying. Not long after the sudden switch he began to attack me. It was only small things at first, but it quickly escalated from there. Everyday it got worse until the day he killed our mother.

I had stumbled upon them one day while walking through the forest. We had a battle and I barely escaped alive. After running for a while I finally stumbled upon Laxus nii. He had told me to lead him to our brother. Once we found him Laxu nii sent me away. But I didn't leave. Instead I hid behind a tree and watched the fight. It was hard watching my big brother almost get killed. At that point i ran into the fight and opened the portal. The rest of this part of the story you know.

A/N: Now onto Lucy's part of the story and her past.

Onto my past. Shortly after rescuing Laxus my dragon slayer magic began to magnify. Before our mother was killed I had had no knowledge of our royal lineage.

One day my royal advisor Celest came to me. She had said I was royalty and that that was why I had learned all dragon slaying. So from then on I trained in the Dragon Realm. After completing training, the dragon's crowned me as their Queen. By then I had learned and mastered all Dragon slaying, Demon slaying, God slaying, and a few other magics. It took six years to master all my magic.

When I returned was when I had stumbled upon Natsu. I was a run away but father didn't know where I was until news got around I was in Fairy Tail. The rest of this part of the story you know.

I will mention this: When I returned I had three missions. Two were requests from the drgaons, one was personal. I had gone to Fairy Tail on behalf of Igneel, he wanted me to look after his son. The same went for Grandeeny and Metalicana. I knew the three of you way before you knew me. The last request from the dragon's were from Skiadrum and Weisslogia. They wanted me to befriend and recruit Sting and Rogue into our guild so they could be around their queen. This part of the mission is almost done. And finally for my personal Mission: To end my twin brother Zeref.

A/N That ends the story telling.

The guild sat there emotionless. Their jaws were dropped. Lucy, Makarov, and Laxus sweat dropped. The smiling blonde clapped her hands together, the guild snapped their jaws closed and looked at the girl who just stole Natsu's signature grin. "Do any of you have any questions?" The queen asked. Her friends nodded. The first to speak was everyone's favorite pink haired dragon slayer. "What magic do you know? LET'S FIGHT!" Natsu yelled. Lucy flinched at his high pitch. She heaved a massive sigh. "All Dragon, Demon, and God slaying magic. Requip, telepathy, teleportation, celestial, heavenly body, illusion, take over, and Angel Summoning. Although I don't use the last one as much." Again the guild gaped as did her brother and grandfather. "And, no, Natsu I will not fight you." Lucy then turned to Grey who voiced his question. "How come I don't remember your fight with who ever you mentioned." Lucy gulped. She didn't expect this question. "Don't be mad but I erased your memories of meeting my brother and the fight. All you should remember is my injured state." Lucy braced herself for the punches; Natsu punched his queen and he kept at it for a few minutes until Laxus knocked him out. Lucy sat up and wiped her mouth, wincing when she tasted blood. "Why didn't you fight back?!" Laxus roared. Lucy met his brown eyes unflinching. "Because I needed him to get it out of his system. I can't have instability amoung us when we all go to the dragon realm." Natsu shot back up but this time Lucy looked him in the eyes and spoke. "Natsu Dragneel I will restore your memories but I will not apologize. I had my reasons, that's all you need to know." With that Natsu huffed. Erza spoke. "Dragon Realm?" Lucy nodded. "With the appearance of my brother it is time to train. This fight I lost, the next time we meet I'll win." Lucy stood then faced her group. "I will not make you fight and train; that is soley your choice. Just know this: This battle with my brother will not be easy. I cannot take everyone with me, please select a group of twelve. I also want all dragon slayers in this group. This does not include Cobra, he already asked I don't involve him in my plans. Those are my only requests; we leave the day after tomorrow. I will handles sabertooth. Grandfather, I would like for you to pick the group. You may all stay here in the mansion if you like. I would prefer you stay here so I can protect you if need be. Oh, and dinner is served by the way. Laxu nii can you please escort them to the dining hall. I have some business to attend to." With that Lucy walked back into the manor. She was clueless to a certain pinkette staring at her retreating figure. His eyes downcast with saddness after she disappeared.


	8. Last Night in Magnolia

No one saw their usually perky blonde the rest of that day. They were all worried but not as much as a certain fire dragon slayer. Every few minutes Natsu would look at the doorway hoping to see his Lucy. His Lucy? Natsu questioned himself. Yes, his Lucy. Lucy belonged to no one else but him. Natsu shook his head. It was just his dragon instincts. He told himself in his head. It worked for only a second before he resumed his search for his blonde.

Eventually Laxus grew tired of watching the flame brain search for his sister. Sighing, Laxus hit Natsu on the head. Natsu almost punched the lightening dragon slayer. However he restrained himself thinking about how Luce wouldn't like anyone beating on her brother. Instead he lowered his brows in a familiar way that meant he was confused. "If you're looking for imouto go sniff her out flame idiot. But-" Laxus pulled Natsu in by the collar of his one arm black vest "-you dare do anything negative towards my sister I. WILL. END. YOU!" Laxus growled in the pinkette's face. Natsu gulped. "Trust me, I wouldn't dare." Natsu said. Laxus snorted and pushed back the fire breather. Once released fire breath nodded and went off to look for his Luce. His nose in the air.

*Sexy Time Skip*

After sniffing around the mansion- which wasn't easy since Lucy had been everywhere- he finally tracked her scent to a bedroom door. Without bothering to knock- Natsu had learned light snoring- he let himself into the girl's room. It was dark inside the room, however Natsu's gaze was locked on the sleeping blonde. Her beautiful face was turned towards him, her mouth slightly parted, head pillowed on her hands as her body was curled a bit. The pinkette lightly chuckled. Luce looked like a little kid with her hair partially covering her face. Her face was calm, the complete opposite of the situation they were in. Still chuckling softly, Natsu went over to the bed and lifted the covers, sliding his body besides hers. He reached his arms out and curled them around the blonde's body, tugging her to his own. His eyes slowly drifted shut, a smile dancing on his lips, his arms hugging her even tightly to him. His biceps were tightly welded around his girl, making sure she wouldn't leave him. Not like that one time when he failed to protect her. *Natsu will be like this when he sneaks in, those are his dragon instincts taking over. Least we know what he does before jumping into her bed*

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy sighed softly and snuggled closer to the heat source that enveloped her. A smile playing on her lips. Again Lucy slipped off into oblivion.

Later Lucy woke up once again, this time she didn't slip back into oblivion. She rolled over to look at who was wrapped around her like Ivy. Her eyes were faced with a head full of pink hair. Natsu. Lucy thought, an irk mark on her forehead. She sighed, pulled back her leg and swung full force. Within seconds the salamander was on the ground, groogy and rubbing his head. Natsu lifted his head and looked around, his eyes landed on Lucy. In milliseconds he was up and leaping at the blonde. "LUUUUCCCEEEE!" Natsu screamed as he hugged her. Lucy smiled down at him. But the NaLu moment didn't last long. For the blonde remembered what she had to do and who she needed to talk to. "Natsu, come on, we have to get up. I have business to take care of." With that Lucy unwrapped Natsu's arms from her body and stood up. She stood and waited for her partner to get up from the bed. They both walked to the dining hall to start part one of Lucy's plan.

Once the duo entered the dining area did their guildmates start to poke fun. Of course a fight ensued. This time Lucy let it go, at least she was going to, but that quickly changed when a chair slammed into her. The Dragon Queen skidded back a few feet, a deathly aura emenating from her body. Everybody froze, flames surrounded the blonde. Lucy looked up, a quiet rage flowed around her. "WHO. THREW. IT?!" Everybody jumped and pointed to the pinkette and raven haired males. A terrifyingly innocent smirk kissed the blonde's features, and before anyone could blink the boys were incased in their own elements. But the colors were way off. The ice was almost royal blue while the flames were azure blue.

Natsu opened his mouth to eat the flames but they wouldn't disappear. It was then Lucy spoke up. "I used both Demon and God slaying magic." Lucy waved her hand and the flames and Ice went poof. The blonde then scanned the crowd looking for her grandfather. Once he was located she walked up to him. "Grandfather, have you chosen yet?" Her grandfather looked up at his blonde granchild and nodded his head. "Shut it, Brats!" Makarov shouted at his guild. They shut their mouths and faced their master. "The ones who are going will be those who participated in the S Class exams. It is a bit over of what my granddaughter asked; however this is Zeref we are dealing with. We need all the help we can get." At this point Lucy took over the meeting. "Today we will be leaving for the Dragon Realm. At six tonight meet in the garden. By then I would've gathered the two missing slayers that I wish to tag along. Be ready by then, until later Minna!" With that Lucy turned and began to leave the manor to gather the twin dragon slayers.

Lucy didn't bother riding the train. Why ride the deathtrap when she could fly? After a few minutes the sabertooth guild was in her sights. Slowly, the blonde landed on the ground. Lucy heaved a sigh, the master of sabertooth- Sting- was just as bad as Natsu. This is going to be a head- ache. Marching in Lucy pushed open the guild doors. All sabertooth members burst on their feet, arms up and ready to cast their magic. "Relax, guys, I'm here to talk to Sting and Rogue." Lucy sweatdropped. The Guild somewhat relaxed, Yukino pointed to the Masters' room. Lucy nodded and began her ascent to the room.

Time Skip because I'm lazy

Lucy finally stepped out of the GuildHall; two men- knocked out- were slumped over the blonde's shoulders. This wouldn't have happened if they had just listened to what she had said.

* Flash Back to a few minutes before*

After entering the room and explained to the twin Dragon Slayers, did they accept? No, in fact they vehementaily declined. Sting went on a rant about them defeating their dragons, yada, yada, yada. Lucy tilited her head and tuned him out

Once the rant finished the blonde ran up and punched both the boys in their solar plexus. Both slipped into unconsciousness and slumped over Lucy's shoulders. And just like that Lucy walked out of the Guild. Jaws were dropped as she left. Lucy headed back to her manor.


	9. Dragon Realm

Lucy touched ground at her manor; the two boys were semi conscious. Still Lucy carried then not noticing that they were fully awake. The twin dragon slayers tried to free themselves. Lucy took notice of their squirming, glanced back, saw they were trying to escape, and dropped them. Sting and Rogue landed with a thud and a curse. Lucy turned to them and knelt to their current level. "It's too late to go back to your guild. I need your help to fight my brother Zeref. You can either come willingly or _un_ willingly. Both are fine with me, either way you're with me." Lucy spoke, her voice soft, but had an undertone of a command.

Sting looked at her like she grew a seperate head while Rogue pondered both options. Then as if a conclusion was reached the shadow dragon slayer spoke. "Alright, I'll go willingly. Only because it's easier than being carried by a girl." Rogue didn't bother mumbling, he knew better. "Fine, I _guess_ I'll go with." Sting grumbled. Lucy leveled a bright smile on them. Sting and Rogue both blushed, each averted their eyes fighting identical grins. Lucy shook her head. "Come on! We have to hurry and meet up with the others." Taking each of their hands into hers she pulled them up and ran to the mansion.

Walking into the mansion Lucy left the two boys in the foyer. She had to change clothes for the upcoming visit. (Her usual outfit.) After changing her clothes she packed her bag full of extra ones along with her essentials the palace didn't have. Once done Lucy left the room, bidding a silent farewell.

*Time Skip after everyone has gathered*

"Has everyone gathered here?" Lucy asked the group. She made sure Sting and Natsu were present. They _were_ idiots after all. Once all her slayers were accounted for the blonde Queen turned around and pulled out a fiery red key chanting: "Open! Portal to the Dragon Realm!" The portal opened and Lucy marched in. The rest following the blonde mage.

Lucy walked through the white glittery portal until an area appeared at the end of the walkway. The rest followed her not that they had a choice anymore. They _did_ follow her willingly. Lucy stepped thriugh the area and spun on her heel, her arms spread wide as the utopia like world was before them. ( _A/N the world is like the spirit world. Just every island has its own element.)_

The island they were currently on had lush green grass, several dragon shaped water fountains, a couple of lakes, and at the center of it all was a giant ten story castle. The others gaped in awe while Lucy gathered her dragons. "Welcome to the Dragon Realm!" Lucy and her dragons belowed together. Efficently scarring the living shit out of her companions. Lucy gathered her hands in front of her and took in a breath. At that moment in time she looked the part of a Queen than that of a girl who belonged in a rowdy guild and who's been kidnapped/ injured countless times. "Minna, I am sorry, but we must begin training. I've already paired each of you with Dragons I believe will help improved your magic and skills. I would love for you to relax and begin training tomorrow, but that is not possible. I will also be training. When I call your name come forth and meet your dragons." Lucy took a big breath. "All dragon slayers will be with their respective dragons. That includes you Laxus. Raitoningu has been waiting long enough. _(A/N at this point all dragons differ from their japanese name.)_ Now onto everyone else. Juvia and Grey both of you will be training with Mizu and Glacia. Levy and Erza you two will be trained with Galatica and Athena. _(One is the braines hte other is like the greek goddess, just in dragon form)_ Mira, Lisanna, and Cana you three will be trained by Kasumi and Bro _(Dead or Alive and Akame Ga Kill)._ Ever green and Elfman you two have Eterna and Achnologia. Yes, I said Achnologia; he knows better than to betray me a second time. I will killl him, not leave him half dead like last time. So he's safe to train with. Just in case, though, let me know if he tries to seriously harm you. Freed you'll be trained by Horologium and Chidori. Bickslow you have Kazashimi. And finally Guildarts, you'll be with Kyouma. Try not to destroy the dimension, you two." Both gave grunts for answers.

Her face became serious. "Now, begin training! You will be returned to the palace by dinner with your partners and dragons. You may sleep here if you wish. That is all!" With that Lucy spun on her heel, preparing a battle stradegy to defeat her brother while walking to the palace.

Natsu's P.O.V.

The flamming pinkette turned towards the fire red scaled Dragon. A dragon he hasn't seen in many years. "I...Ig...Igneel?" His voice croaked, a frog stuck in his throat. The dragon barely had time to nod his head before the flame breather crashed into his father. The impact was so strong the dragon tumbled to the ground. A chuckle rumbled through his body as he gazed at his son bawling his eyes out.

Wendy's P.O.V.

The blue haired girl ran to her dragon, Carla following close behind. "Grandeeny!" Wendy screamed as her small arms wrapped around her mothers leg. The dragon delicately touched her own head to her daughters, a dragon smile curling her mouth as tears slipped down her face.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

The Iron Dragon Slayer calmly walked calmly to his dragon -arms crossed- and kicked his. To which the dragon responded with a poke to his slayer. Said slayer flew backwards several feet. Both laughed at each other.

Sting/ Rogue P.O.V.

Both Sting and Rogue stood in front of their Dragon's, expressions of disbelief on their faces. "Skiadrum? Weisslogia?" Both said at the same time. Both Dragon's nodded their heads. Rogue stepped forward and asked the question that was on both of their minds. "How are you both still alive? I thought we killed both of you?" Skiadrum spoke for Weisslogia and answered his slayer. "You both brought do deaths doorstep- by our request- but did not fully do the job. Instead Queen Layla- Lucy's mother- was angered by our thoughtless decision; in doing so she brought us back. However she was too weak to defend herself after healing the two of use. No one expected she would be killed that day, nor that her second son- Lucy's older twin brother- would do the killing. Since then we went into hiding. At least until Lucy Officially took over as queen.

"The day Lucy was crowned as queen was the day she lost to Minerva in the Grand Magic Games. That was also the day she met the two of you. " Weisslogia stood forth and bowed his head. "We have a request. We would like the two of you to join the Fairy Tail guild to be with your queen." The twin dragon slayers looked at each other, both having a silent conversation. Then when an agreement was reached they both nodded their heads. "We will do as you both asked of us. We will join Fairy Tail to be with our Queen." Rogue spoke for both of them. Weisslogia and Skiadrum smiled at each other. "Very well, we are pleased. Let's begin training." Both boys nodded and climbed on their fathers backs.

Erza's P.O.V.

Erza walked over to Galatica, the orange dragon radiated the aura of a fighter. "So," Galatica huffed. " _you're_ the requip mage Her Highness places at her trust to have her back." Erza's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that. But- of course- she was too humble to accept this. "Surely Lucy wouldn't bestow the trust of watching her back to someone like me. There have been many times when I have not protected her like I should have. The honor and praise should go to Natsu Dragneel. _He_ is way more deserving of the title. Without him we wouldn't have had Lucy for as long as we have." She said. Galatica snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. " Whatever you say, Titania." Her eyes sharpened and her face grew serious. "We must begin training, bring out your _best_ armor. I will not hold back." Erza smiled and requiped into her Purgatory Armor. And like that the two women went at it.

Levy's P.O.V.

Levy stood in awe before the bronze dragon. But Levy was also a bit scared. Their past with dragons wasn't the best. "It is okay Miss Levy. I am here to train you in magic as well as in battle stragedy. You will be the one who places your guild members into formation when war comes. You, my dear, are the one who plans all attack and defense as well as lead us to victory with your formations. Lucy greatly depends on both yours and Freed's abilities. Let us begin." ANd with that they began to review past stradegies and best outcomes.

Mira, Lisanna, Cana P.O.V,

The three females glanced at each other and followed in Erza's footsetps. Mira took on Satan's soul. She faced Kasumi. Lisanna and Cana went for Bro. The two dragons- one sakura color, the other a navy blue- went easy on their opponets. The dragon's made a killing duo- they led all of their brethren to victory with the help of Athena's stradegy. So they could easily defeated the mages. But they chose not to. Their orders were to strenthen, not kill. And they would do just that.

EverMen P.O.V.

The two lovers didn't bother sharing a glance, they ran to their trainers simultaneousley. The Dragon's orders were tp give the couple a more unified unison raid. So far the pair was off to a bad start.

Normal P.O.V.

All the pairs were similar in their orders and attack. Some more ferocious and destructive than others. They were all on the main island; neutral ground for the dragons. However their was one other that wasn't battling. Freed was honing his rune magic while studying battle stradegy. He was Levy's right hand to winning the battle. The two were a force to be reckoned with.

Lucy's P.O.V.

The blonde sat in her personal study, her mind bouncing between three thoughts. 1.) How did her brother come back to their time period? 2.) Her own Training. 3.) How was she supposed to lead her family into battle. Zeref Heartfilia was vicious, cruel and unmerciful. He also knew where to strike his sister where it hurts: Attack her Family.

Her mind went in circles about what to do. But no solution appeared. At least not until a soft knock sounded at the door. Lucy took off her glasses and his her brain storming papers and went to open the door. On the other side of the door was Natsu Dragneel. The blonde blinked at him a few times until he irritation kicked in. She popped her knuckles. "Natsuuu." Her voice was dark and scary. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be training with Igneel?" Natsu was visibly quivering. _E..Edo Luce._ Lucy read his thoughts. Natsu nervously scratched his head under her scrutiny. "W...well, um, Igneel wanted you to come with us to train. He also wanted to make sure you were alright with fire. So, uh, yeah, that's why I'm here. Oh!" Natsu suddenly brightened. _I swear this boy is ADD positive. Or bipolar._ Lucy thought. "Igneel also wanted to make sure you weren't upset. So, c'mon Luce!" With that he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the study and to his father's island. All the while Lucy was blushing.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Natsu ran down and out of the castle with Lucy behind him. While he was running his mind wandered to all the times he ran while holding her soft hand in his. How he sometimes let her take the lead to make sure she got out okay, but also to catch drafts of air with her strawberry vanila scent. Thinking of those times a blush kissed his cheeks while his hand tightened on hers. He was never going to let what happened to Future Lucy happen happen to _his_ Lucy. _No, I'll never let that happen. I will grow even stronger to protect her light._ He vowed in his mind. He still had nightmares about that. Sometimes he woke up screaming with tears streaming down his face. _No, it will_ never _happen._ Never.

Blinking all his thoughts away he saw the edge of the main island within feet of them. Natsu felt Luce trying to stop him, but he still had muscle on her. So he jumped, Lucy screamed bloody murder. In fact she was so scared to pulled up the hand Natsu held up to her level, instantly she became a spider monkey. Her limbs were velcroed to Natsu. Her grip was so tight he was surprised his ribs didn't break.

Anyway, they weren't falling for long though. The unsuspecting Lucy let loose a 'humph' sound. That Natsu found utterly adorable. Though she was still wrapped around him like a spider monkey. His arms left her back, though she still didn't release herself from him. So he sat down, Lucy's legs were on his thighs. Her booty in a non innocent location. To distract himself from _that_ feeling he turned to his father. "Nice timing, pop." The red dragon turned his head and snorted, eyes shining with amusement once seeing his son being a tree limb for their spider monkey queen. "Of course my timing is perfect, i'm a _dragon_!" Lucy snorted, once again Natsu distracted himself. "I brought her like you asked. _Now can we train?!_ " Natsu whined. Both Igneel and Luce laughed. At this point it was a miracle Natsu didn't throw Lucy off of him and had his way with her. "I guess we can, son." Igneel said. Then turned to fly to his island. He sighed in relief. His relief was short since his father took turns too sharply. Which caused Lucy to clench her limbs around him tighter, and well his patience was almost at an end. By the time they reached the island Lucy was blushing and rubbing her sore limbs. Natsu was debating on wether or not to make her limbs _extra_ sore.

A/N During STing and Rogue's P.O.V their dragons say that Lucy wasn't crowned queen until the middle of the gmg. It'sbecause when Lucy went back to FIore she still had to mature her stellar magic. Her main focus in the dragon realm was slaying and the other normal magics. Celestial was one she was born with so that could be matured at a later date. That later date was the day she was crowned and injured in the gmg. Hopefully this cleared up any confusion. Hopefully.


	10. Inquisitive Dragon

Lucy's P.O.V.

Once they had all landed- and she unraveled herself from Natsu- did the two two passenegrs dare jump off. Both Natsu and Lucy were red but for completely different reasons. Natsu's was for the fact at what he was debating over- he had his thinking face on- and Lucy's red face was caused by her spider monkey ways. And Igneel for what he was thinking about the two on his back.

Lucy's brown eyes took in the island she hadn't seen in years. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, spreading her arms. She felt at peace on this island, more so than the others. Maybe it was because he was her first parent who's magic she hadn't known at the time. Either way the island was peaceful for her.

Opening her eyes she took in both fire breathers proud faces. They probably knew how much turmoil she was in. Smiling shyly she brought up the reason she was their. "So, how about we start training?" Natsu was about to chime in with his answer but was silenced when Igneel spoke before he could. "No, Miss Lucy, tomorrow we will train. Today we are going to let Natsu acclimate to my island while _you_ forget everything and enjoy yourself. I may not be your biological father but you can't hide the pain and stress in your eyes from me." Igneel's gaze softened. "I know of everything that has transpired once you left our realm. I also know you haven't let it all out. When you're father died you only cried alone. You write letters to your mother, baring your soul, only admitting certain things. Sometimes you disappearfor hours just to vent it all out, and yet you _still_ hold back. Even now with your brother, the pain of all you've lost and his betrayal renewed, you hide it all. Why do you bother hiding all your pain, Lucy? You have a plethora of people to go to, hell you can even summon _us_ to your realm, yet you don't. Why, Lucy, do you do this to yourself?" Igneel's speech hit home more so than anything in her life. She felt her eyes water, but she didn't let them fall. She _couldn't._ If she did, then she might not even be able to piece herself together again. With everything going on she couldn't afford breaking down. Not when her brother was gathering his strongest to prepare for their attack. _No, I refuse to break down._ She thougth in her mind. Instead she turned into her queenly persona. "Igneel, you _know_ I can't afford to crumple down now. Not with who's going to cause war to break out. I have a family to lead into battle. I have to be strong, not weak like I have been since I left. I _am_ going to get back at Zeref. I _have_ to lead, not cry." She said.

Suddenly her head turned another direction, her cheek hurting. _Igneel, actually_ slapped me. The realization went through her head. Slowly she turned her head to face him, her eyes locking onto his. But what surprised her the most was the fact that Natsu slapped her other cheek. Anger burned withing his eyes. Anger than burned within Lucy at being treated just like Jude treated her. "If you don't trust us then why did you cry for and with us all thodr other time, yet you don't now? After everything we've been through?! We let you into our family, saved you so many times to count, and we've _trusted_ you to have our backs. Even after everything you can't trust us?! We're here training to help defeat _your_ brother! He could kill us, and you still don't trust us enough to let us in?! If that's how you feel I might as well gather the guild and go back to Magnolia. After everything we've been through can't you _at least_ let us in?" His voice went from a loud roar to a quiet whisper. Lucy stood gaping infront of him, tears slipped out of his onyx eyes. Seeing those silver tears trail down his face is what broke her. Tears slid out of her own eyes, they quickly turned into loud sobs. Two sets of arms embraced her. Sobs racked her body as she released everything she ever held back.

Once her crying fit was over Lucy stepped out of the embrace of the father and son. "So, you wanted to know why I cried so many times, Natsu?" He nodded his head. Lucy gasped in a big breath of air. "The reason why I did that was simple: I was playing the role of a regular mage, not one who went through all I _did_ go through. I couldn't act the Queen, that would draw too much suspicion. What I went through in Fairy Tail was nothing compared to my past, but I had to act like a regular stellar mage. If you knew the truth I knew nothing would be the same. While the situations were sad the tears were brought on as a show. All except for Aquarius' sacrifice, those tears were real. That was the one time I let my queen side show.

"My past with Aquarius was not made up. I did have all those memories with her. And, no Natsu, even though I'm the queen that doesn't mean I can summon the Celestial Spirit King, he still has no key. And once again no, To avoid detection by Mard Geer I had to be just a Stellar Mage. That is all." Both men had identical looks of saddness. Both had known Aquarius, Igneel more than Natsu, both had loved her as a friend. Though she could be the most rude person ever, not to mention cruel.

Lucy looked up at both men again. _It's funny how alike they look._ She thought. Both had the same pink hair - (PINK HAIR NATSU) although Igneel's was _way_ tamer than Natsu's- their clothes were the same- one long sleeved vest- both height and eye color, their expressions were spitting images of the other, she couldn't hold it in anymore. The Queen of Dragons, most poweful mage busted out laughing Usui Takumi style. Tears spurted out of her eyes as she died of laughter. Igneel and Natsu bore twin expressions of confusion. And of course that made everything worse. Now Lucy was rolling on the floor cluthing her aching stomach. An ocean of tears was created on the fire dragons island. "Uh, Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked. She had enough time to shake her head and point to the two pink haired men before laughter dragged her back. Both men cocked an eyebrow at her. Once again Lucy had enough aire to point at them and gasp out: "So...SO... _similar!_ " Both oh'ed. (Do I even need to mention how Lucy was dying at this point?) At this point Lucy was almost dead. Natsu's face invaded Lucy's vision; he brought out the best puppy dog face. "It's not that funny, Lushee." He pouted. Lucy sobered. "Your right, Natsu. It's not my fault the two of you could be twins." He chuckled and reached out to ruffle her hair. Lucy blinked. _Natsu never ruffles my hair like that. Wait! Don't tell me..._ "Igneel?" The man stood up and laughed at her. "Natsu she fell for it!" Now it was Lucy's turn to pout...wait...scratch that. Lucy held her fist up, blue flames ignited around the limb. If looks could kill both fire breathers would be dead. ( _A/N For those who have seen hakuouki it's hijikata's face when Heiske insulted his family medicine)_ Igneel sweat dropped as she took a step closer. Fear in both men. "Uh, Lucy we...we were just joking!" Lucy ran forward and punched Igneel then Natsu. Lucy popped her knuckles and cocked her head Kaneki Ken style and began her slow torture. Their screams could be heard throughout the whole realm. All dragons sweat dropped and thought in unison: _They never learn._

A/N: Earlier when Lucy explained her crying out of the dragon realm and also answreed Natsu's unanswered questions is this: She read his mind.


	11. She Devil

Lucy stepped away from the two flame heads; if they were to have their bodies identified no one would be able to. Both of them were huddling by a tree, protecting the one area Lucy didn't abuse. To say they were terrified was an understatement.

The blonde sighed and walked up to the two of them. They flinched when she drew nearer to them. "Should we call it a day and go to bed?" The Queen asked. Both men straightened up and released each other. "Yes, we should. You still remember where you sleep, Lucy?" Igneel cocked and eyebrow. Lucy huffed. "How could I forget?! You hurled me at it on my first day of training!" Lucy screamed. Natsu looked between the two of them, he was confused. "Lucy, it was just for training purposes. Anyway, Natsu you share with Lucy. I'll be in the cot if you need me." Igneel turned on his heel and stocked to his cot. "Come on, Natsu. It's a ten minute walk." Lucy stalked away from him and to the heart of the fire island.

Lucy stopped in front of a volcano. Natsu stopped in front of Lucy, his eyes wide, mouth touching the ground. Lucy looked back and chuckled. "Welcome home, Natsu. Make yourself comfortable." Lucy said as she climbed towards the heart of the volcano. Natsu was still in shock at the base of the volcano. "You live here?!" He heard a chuckle. "Yes, Natsu, I do. Now you do as well. As long as you train here with Igneel this volcano will be your home. Once the day ends you come here and climb to the pinnacle of the volcano. C'mon I'll show you." Lucy beamed a smile as she was close to the top. Natsu climbed his way to her.

Natsu P.O.V.

Natsu and Lucy stood on the edge of the volcano, their eyes were locked on the sunset. Well, Lucy's eyes were on the sunset. Natsu's were locked on Lucy.

Her head glowed in the fading light. Her eyes and skin appeared golden. Natsu wanted to hide her away from everything and everyone. He wanted to but knew he couldn't. Despite how much he loved her, he knew listening to his Dragon instincts was the wrong thing to do. They needed her for this oncoming war.

Anyway as the sunset so did his feelings. He didn't know how she felt for him, he couldn't risk losing her. So for now he'd bury his feelings until this war was won. "Natsu?" Her sweet honey suckle voice said. His gaze immediately averted. "Yeah, Luce?" His voice was thick with what he wanted to say. "Isn't this sunset beautiful?" You're beauty is far greater, Lucy. "Yeah, it's beautiful. C'mon let's go to sleep." With that Natsu lowered himself to the ground and fell asleep before he could potentially lose his best friend.

Lucy's P.O.V

Lucy looked down at Natsu, a blush staining her cheeks bright ruby. She hadn't missed the look he had given her. Her heart felt like it could burst. It was no secret she loved him, everyone knew that tidbit of information. But not everyone knew how the pink haired man felt about her.

She had decided if she had somehow lived through the war she would confess her feelings. She doubted she'd survive though. Zeref possessed one spell that would end both of them. It was Sensory Link magic. He could choose to end himself which would in turn end her. She knew he knew this magic. He had created it after all. Shaking the thought from her head Lucy followed in Natsu's footsteps. She curled her body into a ball and fell asleep. Her back to Natsu's front.

Igneel's P.O.V

Igneel switched to his human form, creeping stealthily up the volcano. He had plans, plans that worked best when woken in the morning.

He finally touched down on the rim of the volcano. The sight before him gave him pause. His son had his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist. Her arms lay on top of his. Natsu was holding Lucy so tight he was surprised her bones weren't broken.

Alas the Dragon had to wake the unofficial couple up. He did have to train his son. As well as make sure his queen had kept her skill levels up.

Deciding not to wait any longer Igneel picked up both sleepy heads and chucked them into the volcano. He watched as Lucy burst into the sky dripping lava. While Natsu was trying to jump out of the sticky goo. "Really Igneel?!" Lucy yelled from the sky. The man smiled at her. "Training, princess!" Lucy sighed and lowered herself to the ground. Natsu finally burst up from the volcano once the word training left Igneel's mouth. The man chuckled at his eager son. Though the first he was going to teach him was how to use the lava as a healing magic. A magic Lucy herself had mastered an hour after completing her first fire dragons roar.

Natsu's P.O.V

Natsu stood in front of the volcano, he was still dripping lava from his unexpected dip. Igneel was in front of him, Luce standing far enough away from Igneel to ensure she wouldn't go swimming again. "Natsu! Focus!" Igneel roared. Natsu snapped back to attention. Lucy chuckled. A sound Natsu found utterly adorable. He shook his head again and faced his father. Igneel sighed and continued with his lesson plan. "Today you're going to use lava from the volcano to heal yourself. This spell requires focus, if- at any time - you lose focus while casting the lava will turn toxic and kill you. So don't try eating it, lava technically isn't an element of fire. As of now you will begin lava training, princess, if you will." Lucy sighed and nodded her head. She stepped forward, flashing in front of Natsu, and punched straight through his body.

Natsu gaped at his partner. Her brown eyes were hard and cold as steel. His own onyx eyes traced to her arm sticking out of the right side of his body. Blood creeped up the back of his throat and out of his mouth. He coughed up a large amount onto Lucy.

She pulled her fist out of him and gave him a shove into the volcano. Natsu felt his body splash into the warm lava. His vision darkened l. The last thing he saw was Lucy with her bloody arm looking down at him with cold eyes. Why, Luce, why?

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy watched as Natsu's body sank into the lava. Much like hers did when she began training. Now it was up to the lava to accept him.

A strong hand -much like the one who's blood covered her body- held her shoulder. She turned around and lay her head against her surrogate fathers chest. "It will be okay, princess." His voice mumbled against her head. "He's going to hate me for doing that to him." Igneel wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No, princess, it's impossible for him to hate you. Besides, it had to be done. Nothing fuels a person better than the damage inflicted on them by another trusted individual. I did it for you, you had to do it for him. Did you really have to pierce his body like that?" Lucy lifted her head. "That's rich coming from you. I didn't go all the way through him. Just halfway, unlike you, who pierced both parts of my body. Anyway, I need a bath. Let me know when he pops back up." Igneel grunted his answer.

Just as Lucy was about to walk away a fist met her cheek. I'm tired of being a punching bag. Mainly she was tired of Natsu's punches. Just because he couldn't cause real damage to her didn't mean his punches didn't hurt.

Lucy turned on the balls of her feet and kicked the stupid flame brain. An irk Mark on her forehead. "Lucy you weren't meant to knock him out again!" Igneel hollered through his laughter. The idiot was currently sprawled out on the ground. It was his fault for punching her again. Lucy sighed, spun on her heel, and stalked for the waterfall.

The hot water did wonders to soothe the blonde's aching muscles. However, relaxing didn't last long. She had to make sure her friends were doing good with their training. So far Erza and Levy had improved, as did the rest. Her only concern was Freed. He was Levy's left hand to this whole plan. His runes were still too basic and breakable. She wouldn't pay him a visit, just instruct Horologium and Old Man Crux on what he needs to learn and master.

Anyway, Lucy sunk deeper into the hot water. She hugged her knees and began to strategize on how to defeat her twin. Basic magic won't work, he'd easily deflect that. I could try a Unison Raid with Demon and God slaying, but that's difficult even for me. Maybe the Ultimate Unison Raid, that'd do the job. Only downside is how vulnerable I'll be. The Celestial King is a no option. Lucy heaved a sigh. I'll just have to wing it. Maybe I could train with all the Dragons again. She shook her head. It'd take up too much time. Again, Lucy sighed, their was no perfect strategy to defeat her brother.

Their was one way. The consequences for using that technique were too high to pay. Besides, it was a magic created by Zeref. He'd know the way to counteract the magic. No, she wouldn't use that technique.

Lucy was so deep in thought she didn't hear Natsu jump in. "Lucy! Luuuuuucccccceeeee!" His voice snapped her head up and eyes open. Lucy's face blushed a thousand shades of red. Natsu's own face was inches from hers. "Yeah, Natsu?" Her eyes trailed down his bare chest, locking onto the new scar. The scar she placed their with her own fist. She remembered how unearthly hot his blood had been as it ran down her arm. The same went for the glob that had been coughed on her chest.

Natsu's eyes followed Lucy's down to the newly caused/ healed scar. He knew what Lucy was thinking about. Natsu placed his hand underneath her chin. He lifted her head until her brown eyes met his onyx ones. "I'm sorry, Natsu." Her voice came out weak and hushed. Natsu smiled gently at her. "Igneel told me why you did it. I don't blame you, though. In fact I know you have a matching one. One my father put their. He plans to teach me the same way he taught you." Lucy smiled. Good luck. If Igneel taught his son like his queen he'd need all of the luck in the world. Luck on not dying.


	12. Everybody's Progress

(A/N: I think we've spent plenty of time with Natsu's training. It's time the rest of the group recieved some love.}

Erza's P.O.V.

Erza paused from drinking her glass of water. Her eyes strayed over to Galatica. Galatica was a gorgeous human out of her dragon form. Her hair was still an orange color, but she was swathed in a ruby kimono with a white spider lily design. Two twin blades hung on either side of Galatica's waist, a round dragon scale- a material so strong not even a dragon's jaw could break it- shield was strapped to her back.

Galatica was by no means an unformidable opponent. She was strong, the perfect balance to Erza's strength. What the scarlet had trouble pointing out- stature, posture, balancing of the blades, attack speed, defence speed- was quickly called out by the warrior dragon. In just the span of a day Erza could already feel more powerful. If that was only within a day she could onlu imagine how strong she'd be after the full time.

Anyway, Erza was so lost in thought she did not sense Galatica step closer to her charge. "Erza, it is time to pick up where we left off. This time bein with your Purgatory armor. Princess has already provided me with a list of armor that is most often used to not as often. Your favorite seems to be your Heaven's Wheel armor. We shall save that one for last. For now requip into your Purgatory armor. We shall use the same routine: do not miss one step or else I will not reward you with my Special Strawberry cake." Erza's eyes widened. Last night she had had her first bite of Galatica's cake; it was heavenly. She was _already_ addicted.

Without a second thought the scarlet Requip mage Requipped into her Purgatory armor and began their usual routine. {A/N: Since I do not know the routine for sword training imagine what you will. Either way this routine improves Erza's fighting style.} Making doubly sure her footing placement was spot on. Galatica maybe nice while training but she did have a quota for how many steps can be missed before the dragon went Spartan on her. A fact Erza found out last training session. The only part of her body that didn't hurt was her hair.

Spartan training was just that intense. "Wrong! Restart!" Galatica cracked a flexible wooden whip at her charge. Erza sighed, she may be good but she had a feeling Spartan will begin again.

Levy's P.O.V.

Levy sat in Athena's small cottage. Since her training was way less physical than the others, besides Freed, being outdoors and fighting wasn't needed. That didn't mean her training wasn't any less difficult.

Her training mainly involved analyzing and improving past battle stradegies. That also entailed taking detailed notes as to what could've been done to improve their chances of victory. Judging by the two bulging notebooks- both provided by Athena- she was doing good in her training.

A heavy thunk had the second tiniest bluenetter jerking her head up. Five leather bound journals filled her vision. The paper in the journals was a deep gold, these by far were the oldest materials the dragon had pulled.

Athena stood in front of her desk, hands on her hips. The dragon was just as stunning as Galatica. However, Athena believed in a lone reversed blade with no shield.

Levy hadn't bothered in asking why the choice in weapons. The reversed blade sword was hard to master, so it must be said Athena had the brains to master it to perfection. Athena, like Galatica, wore a scarlet kimono with blue spider lillies.

"Miss McGarden, review these journals. I expect a full detailed report on these battle stradegies. When you are finished you may retire. Tomorrow we shall go over a little bit of the basics with sword training. As per Queen Lucy's request." Levy nodded her head. ' _So Lu chan wants me to also be able to defend myself. Then I really am important to this war._ ' The bookworm thought.

Levy sighed and cracked her knuckles; a habit picked up from Gajeel. And PantherLily by assosciation. "Yes, Ma;am. However I think I'll need more notebooks. This one is just about filled up." As proof she lifted the second notebook, it was packed full of notes, recommendations, and battle stradegies. Athena smiled gently at her. "Of course, miss McGarden. I will bring the journals soon. In the mean time please review the journals. I'll bring tea and cakes in a second." With that the dragon bowed and left the room.

At her departure five new journals took up even more space. Levy chuckledand began her research. ' _Lu chan sure knew what she was doing. I like the training.'_

Gruvia P.O.V.

Grey and Juvia stood back to back, hands clasped at their sides. Both were huffing and puffing. So far the duo had trying to fully master their unison raid. The main issue was Grey's Demon Slayer magic. The ice over powered Juvia's water. Not to mention how quick Glacia was to crack the proverbial whip.

Mizu clapped her hands together. A sign that meant it was break time. Grey released Juvia's hands. His back slouched in sweet relief. "Grey sama! Grey sama and Juvia did amazing!" Juvia clutched the ice wizard like he was her lifeline. Grey sighed and smiled softly at her.

During their time living together he had learned to tolerate her moods and clinginess. "You did amazing, Juvia." He said. He reached out and patted her on the head. Juvia beamed up at him with hearts in her eyes. "Grey sama is the amazing one, not Juvia. Juvia thinks Grey sama dis much better than Juvia." Grey smiled a sad smile. Grey felt bad he couldn't conrol his part of the unison raid before they spilt into two different groups for individual training.

In just a few hours the duo will be seperated and Grey couldn't even control his magic. He at least wanted Juvia to have a memory of their perfect unison raid as she improved her magic. ' _But no, I can't even giver her that.'_ Grey clenched his jaw and fists. He was pissed at himself, especially when Juvia looked at him with worried eyes. That angered him even more. But the anger was towards himself for worrying her. He felt weak. "Grey! Juvia! Lets try that unison raid again!" Glacia said. Grey nodded his head, grabbed his partners hand- who fangirled beyond belief- and began their raid.

Grey shut his eyes for the raid. He concentrated on the flow of his magic. He changed how he thought. Before he lowered it, but it was still too much for Juvia. THis time he also kept her in mind. ' _Lower the magic a bit more. Perfect. This time I will do this for Juvia. For Juvia!'_ That thought in mind he felt their magic entertwine. Felt how insync the two magic were. ' _I finally did it!'_ Grey was relieved when Juvia laughed in victory. He knew from her tone they had finally done it. He sagged in relief. "Grey, Juvia you have finally done it. Seperate training is no longer needed. We must now work on the other types of raids with Ice and Water. We will begin after a brief break." Glacia said. Juvia glomped Grey, hugging so tight her looked blue. "Ju...via...let...me...breathe..." He said as he passed out from loss of oxygen. And that was how Grey Fullbuster died and Juvia Lockser became a killer.

Mira, Cana, Lisanna P.O.V.

The three girls decided to spilt up. Cana and Lisanna were training with Bro while Mira worked with Kasumi. Going by what the two dragons had told the trio they all had to improve on their magic.

Also Lucy had told the two dragons she believed a unison raid between Cana and Lisanna was the way to go, while Mira need to improve on all of her Satan Soul, expecially her latest edition.

Besides that their training was pretty basic, just attacking and correcting.

Everman P.O.V.

Evergreen knelt in front of Eterna, her mind was trying to connect with the earth. She tried to follow Eterna's instructions but with Elfman's constant 'MAN' and complaints while he brawled with Achnologia made it close to connect with anything. Besides her anger. That she was too connected with.

Acting on her instincts Evergreen slung her hand up. Green vines flowed around her and entangled both Achnologia and Elfman. "Can you stop all the racket so I can train you bid oaf?!" Evergreen roared not even acknowlodgeing the fact she did what she was trying to do. Both men shuddered and nodded their heads to the angry woman. That and the vined were kind of choking them. Evergreen released them and turned to Eterna.

Freed P.O.V.

Freed sat in the second library inside the castle. Horologium, Chidori- a midnight dragon, though he was currently in his human form wearing a midnight Kimono - and Old Man Crux surrounded the young rune mage.

They had been trying to get the rune mage to create runes strong enough to protect the area around the battlefield. So far they had had no luck. His runes were still easily broken by Chidori. "Freed, lets begin lessons in battle stradegy." The dragon said. Freed sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He rubbed his head at the dragon. Chidori pulled out Athena's old books. Freed took his notes, occasionally asking Crux questions.

All Dragon Slayers P.O.V.

The Dragon Slayers- minus Lucy, Laxus (Who wanted alone time with Raintingu) and Natsu- were facing off against each other. Their parents thought it'd be a good idea.


	13. One Month Later

Lucy P.O.V.

Everybody stood in front of the portal that brought them to the Dragon Realm. Lucy herself was saying her farewell's to all of the dragons. As usual she left Athena in charge until she returned. When all the goodbye's were said to the Queen went back to her family and went through the portal. Waving to her dragon's before disappearing.

The portal opened up at the Heartfilia estate. No one greeted them since the others were back at the guild. A throat cleared. Lucy turned to face the person. Sting spoke up. "Is it alright if we go back to Sabertooth?" Lucy sighed but nodded her head. "On two conditions: 1.) See Zeref nearby run to Magnolia 2.) Be on call." Sting nodded his head and took off with Rogue at his heels.

Lucy turned back to face the rest. "Lets go home gu-" the words hadn't fully left her mouth when everyone ran to Magnolia. Lucy sweatdropped and followed them.

Laxus P.O.V.

Laxus followed the rest of his guildmates, at a much slower pace of course. A sudden addition of weight almost sent him tumbling. He was going to slam whoever was on his back to the ground; that was before a giggle reached his ears. ' _Lucy._ ' He thought sighing. His arms wrapped under her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"So how was your training with Raitoningu?" Imouto chan asked. "Brutal." He grumbled. Lucy giggled like when she was little. A smile was brought to his face. "Do you think we really stand a chance against nii chan?" Her voice soft and innocent, so unlike the voice the usually heard. "He's not your nii chan, Lucy. He killed mother and almost killed you twice. He's not immortal, we can take him." Lucy bristled against his back. Laxus sighed knowing he just angered her. "I know that. He killed her in front of me remember? Despite that he's still my twin brother. I honestly don't want to kill him, but if I don't know the whole of Earthland would be doomed. I just wish we could all go back in time and prevent him from murdering mom." With that she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Laxus sighed, he knew his sister would feel like that eventually. It's easy planning and fighting a brother; it's different when having to forth and kill a sibling.

Again a sigh left the older siblings lips. He wished his little sister didn't have to go through this. He didn't think it was fair for a girl who was barely seventeen to do what Lucy had to do. But there was nothing he could do about it. The matter was never in his hands.

Lucy's head moved to the crook of Laxus' neck. He chuckled at his sister. Even at seventeen she was still a little girl who needed the comfort of her older brother. He thought back to when she was younger: her time of innocense.

*Flash Back*

' _Laxus lay in his bed deep in sleep. A knock sounded at his door. The Dragon Slayer was too asleep to wake up. The door opened and in walked a small blonde haired girl no older than four. She toddled over to her big brother. A brown teddy bear in her free hand._

 _She approached her older brothers sleeping form. "Onii chan. Onii chan wake up!" She called her brother while shaking his shoulder. Laxus groaned and rolled over, lifting the blankets for the little girl to climb in. Lucy didn't waste any second before she climbed in; settling near her older brother. "Onii chan I had a scary dream." She whispered. Laxus rolled over again to face the little girl. "What was it about, imouto? Why aren't you in Zeref's bed?" He asked. Lucy clutched her bear- a gift from Laxus for her first birthday- tighter to her chest. "I had a dream mommy was dying. We were both in the woods outside the house. I don't know who did it but mommy was bleeding too much. I tried to help her with some of what Aunt Grandine taught me but it wasn't working! I COULDN'T SAVE MOMMY!" Lucy cried, sobbing so hard her cries were shaking the mattress. Laxus sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister, bringing her closer to his chest._

 _Lucy clutched her bear in one hand Laxus' shirt in the other. Her cries were muffled by his shirt. "Why aren't you with your twin, Lucy?" Laxus asked._ Usually when Imouto has nightmares she goes to her twin before coming to me or mom and dad. I wonder why she didn't this time? _Laxus mused in his mind. "I did...he told me he didn't wa...want me to disturb his sleep. He said he didn't want me to sleep with him because I was too old for sleeping with someone. Told me I had to grow up and not be a baby. Bu...but I know he's wrong. I'm not being a baby, I'm just scared. It's not wrong to be scared, even older people get scared as well. I'm sorry for waking you up, Laxu nii." Lucy turned to get off the bed but was met with resistence. "Imouto you can sleep her if you want, I won't tell you no. So go ahead and go to sleep, I'll be right here while you sleep and when you wake up. You don't have to feel scared when I'm here." With that Lucy rolled over on her side and curled up in front of her Onii chan, asleep before her head even fulled hit the pillow._

 _Laxus looked at his little sister with a tender look in his eyes._ Her dream must really have been terrifying besides what she told. She's holding back a bit of what she saw in her dream. No way would Lucy not stay with Zeref despite what he said to her. I've said similar to her yet she still curled up in my bed. She wouldn't just leave his room if her dream was _just_ of mother getting killed. She also didn't specify who killed her but I know she saw who did the deed. There's just no way to get her to tell me, she's way too damn stubborn. I wonder where she gets it from? I'm certainly not stubborn.

 _He couldn't stay awake much longer, his brain was tired from all the thinking he had done. That and Lucy's comforting tiny snores also lulled him to sleep. At least until she started snoring like a dragon. That had him up before the his time to start training. How a girl her size could snore that loud without brining the building or waking up was beyond him. He suddenly remembered why he locked his door before he went to bed, when his sister came into his room there was no hope of sleeping once her snores reached dragon level._ Not even Igneel's kid snores that loud, close but not quite her volume.'

*Flash Back End*

Lucy still lay her head on Laxus' shoudler while he reminisced when she used to fall asleep in his bed after a nightmare. Or when she was cold in the winter. Why she chose to sleep next to a lightning dragon slayer he'd never know. Fire slayer sure, Lightning...they weren't exactly the warmest of slayers. Well, they were far warmer than Ice dragon slayers and Snow dragon slayers but not quite the intense temperatures of Fire and Lava dragon slayers. Then again Igneel was still training Natsu at the time, Raitoningu prefered to sleep in the clouds for some reason.

A small yawn snapped him from his mind rambling. His eyes glanced over his shoudler; Lucy was just barely waking up. Despite having been seventeen some things never changed. She always looked like a toddler after waking up. "Morning, Imouto. Enjoy your nap?" Laxus teased. Lucy looked at him cheeks puffed out set in a pout. "Mou! It's not my fault your so comfortable to sleep on! Meanine Onii chan! BLEH!" Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, he lost his control and burst into laughter. They were like that all the way to Fairy Tail.


	14. Calm Before the Storm

Laxus P.O.V.

Lucy had slept all the way to Fairy Tail on her brothers back. Her dreams og how their family should have been. Though every now and then a tear would hit her brothers shoulder; he paid no mind. Not even her mumblings disturbed.

That was until the two made it to the guild without noticing. The wooden doors were already open. So those didn't break the older brother from his newly regained memories of his little sister. While he wasn't looking a fist connected with Laxus' face.

Laxus' brown eyes moved from the peaceful face of his sleeping sister to the guild brawl that just broke out. His eyes swept over everything in the guild hall trying to find the culprit. However none were found. Who ever dared to punch him while he was holding his little sister is a very good hider; not even his scent was still around. That didn't stop the man from plotting his torture of the person who punched his face. The punch could have easily hit Lucy if the persons aim had been off, that just managed to kick Laxus' Over Protective Brother senses kicking. And that was not a good thing, no, it was worse than someone stealing Erza's percious strawberry cake.

Sighing, Laxus walked up to the infirmary to lay his Imouto to bed, he knew Zeref could strike at any time. It was better to keep Lucy close to him.

Finally reaching the Infirmary Laxus placed his sister down on the first empty bed, pulling the blankets over her and tucking it under her. For the first time his eyes were soft, starring at Lucy's calmly sleeping face. _That's how she should always look. Not like a warrior, like the princess._ He thought. Laxus placed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, smiling gently at her. Laxus sighed and left the infrimary so Lucy could sleep without anyone disturbing her.

Laxus walked over to the bar and sat down on as stool. "Yo, Mira, can I get a Bourbon on the rocks?!" He hollered through the noisy guild. Mira glanced over at him and smiled. The man looked away from her cute face, just because they were dating didn't mean he acted lovey dovey. Mira smiled softly knowing he was trying hard not to drag her to a dark room so they could be alone. "Sure thing, Laxus!" Mira chirped and fixed his bourbon.

No P.O.V.

The girl lay shivering in her bed, completely unaware of a certain fire dragon slayer lurking on the side. A cheshire grin made it way across his face. Natsu pulled the covers back far enough so he could hop in the bed next to his blonde.

Lucy shivered again when a source of heat suddenly hit her. She unconsciously shifted closer to the source. She felt a solid body against her soft one. She knew who it was without having to open her eyes. He just better be lucky she was too damn sleepy to object to his presence in the bed with her.

Natsu P.O.V.

Natsu jerked a tiny bit when he felt Lucy become a Koala bear yet again. He had to distract hit wayward thoughts when they took a turn to the perverted side. It didn't help that Lucy had her legs wrapped around his waist, her right thigh brushing slightly against his crotch. _C'mon Natsu don't focus on where her body is touching yours. Just get some sleep._ The mantra ran through his mind as he too fell asleep. Not missing the blonde tightening her limbs around him. Good thing he was already too far gone to think.

Laxus P.O.V.

It was nearing the end if the day, half the guild was already gone. Lucy still hadn't come out so he deduced she was still asleep. He went up the steps and opened the door. Before he opened the door his nose twitched, a scent that wasn't his sisters was also in the room. The new scent was so familiar his blood was sent to boiling in an instant. The person in the room was gonna get it.

Laxus burst into the room and took in the scene that lay before him. Natsu lay in the same bed as his imouto, Lucy was halfway on top of the flaming idiot. Her hands wrapped around his torso. If it were just Lucy in the bed he would have smiled, but since Natsu was also in the bed- and had his little sister on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, one hand laying on her behind- he ran in and threw the boy away from his sister.

Natsu went flying into the opposite wall while Lucy sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Laxu nii? Whut chu doin lere?" Lucy slurred from sleep. Laxus' eyes softened at his sisters sleepy face. She was cute a toddler and she was cute now, even though she was in her late teens. "Imouto, flaming idiot was in here sleeping in the bed with you, luckily I showed up before he could do anything." Laxus said. There was no way he would let anyone come near his sister, no one was good enough for her. No. One. "Whaaa? Laxu nii you no make sense. Nashuu ain't here. Me think you bein over protective...again..." When Lucy was sleepy her speech was not only slurred but not correctly used. In her state using full words and correct grammer was a waste of energy. "He's currently in the wall." Lucy looked in the direction he was and saw what he meant. She saw and burst into giggles. "Hehehehe Natshu kishin tha wall!" She giggled while pointing at the guy. Natsu lifted his head and blushed at her, he had never seen Lucy act like a child.

Laxus saw this and almost pummeled Natsu. He stopped when Lucy grapped his hand. "Oniiiii Chaaaaaan I wanna go sleepover at your place!" She whined. Again Laxus looked at her and saw the bambi eyes; his heart clenched in pain. He could never resist and when he did try it always caused him pain once the tears came. And boy were those tears coming. He sighed. Killing Natsu for his indiscretion would have to wait for another day. "Alright, hop on." Laxus squatted in front if Lucy. He let out an 'oof' when the girl literally hopped on his back. He was going to reprimand her but her soft snores reached his ears. He smiled softly. Some things never change.


	15. Final Battle Begins

Lucy P.O.V.

Lucy woke up next to her brother. How could she tell? Only Laxus used the same pillow she had made him before the accident for one of his birthdays. It touched her that he still used it despite her erasing all memories of their time as siblings before their mothers death. Even though it was thread bare and had barely any coloring on it. The gesture was still sweet.

Sighing, she left the bed she shared with her brother to make breakfast. It was a Heartfilia tradition to cook for the family when sleepovers occured. This was only extended to blood family members at the time. Though she could not find it in her to deprive Natsu of breakfast. Actually it was one of the only ways to get the guy out of her bed, sans violence.

Anyway, Lucy scrounged around in the kitchen for something to cook. So far she had found some liquer, spoiled milk, stale bread, crackers, and an open jar of peanut butter. Lucy sighed in dismay. She had no idea how her brother managed to survive this long without proper nutrition. Then it dinged in her head. _Mira was more than likely the one who brought already cooked meals to him. Before that he probably ate instant noodles._ And that thought was proven after another cabinent was opened. He had boxes of twenty eight count ramen. Another piece of evidence was the single pot and strainer in another cabinent.

Lucy sighed once again. She was going to have to go grocery shopping if they were to have breakfast. Lucy sighed and went to her brothers closet. Reaching in she took out a shirt and pair of his pants. Luckily they were sweatpants, she did NOT want to have to take her brothers belt off. While he may have owned plenty of clothes belts and shoes were only bought when they were no longer useable. The old ones were used a lightning target practice. She put the shirt on and cinched the pants as tight as they would go. After putting her hair into a ponytails she left the house in search of groceries for breakfast.

An hour later Lucy returned with breakfast from a diner. All of the markets were closed until around noon. Her brother was still in bed snoring away. Lucy walked up to her brother and placed a coffee nect to his head. Laxus' nose twitched as he smelled roasted coffee beans.

His eyes shot open. They scanned everywhere until they landed on a cup of dark roast. He sat up, snatched the cup, and began drinking cup was halfway gone before his nose began twitching again.

Lucy tried not to laugh as she watched her brother react just like he did when they were little. The laugh burst out of her anyway. "I got breakfast since you didn't have anything besides ramen." Laxus looked away from his imouto, he didn't think his stash would be found so soon. "Anyway, here's your food. Dig in." The box holding her brothers food was snatched from her hand as quickly as the words left her mouth. Lucy moved to her box and began to eat, all the while sipping from a strawberry milkshake.

With breakfast done the siblings left the house to go to the guild hall. Lucy didn't bother changing. She liked wearing her brothers clothes, it was a comfort. After years of being alone she finally had her brother back, and that meant she could steal his clothes like she did when they were little.

When they opened the doors to the guild everything was silent. That alone was enough to spark their interest (no pun intended). They walked in cautiously. Everyone was gathered in the center of the hall, there was a circle of the members. When Mira looked up and spotted Lucy she dragged the blonde without any words of greeting.

The circle opened up for the pair. What was in the center had Lucy stopped cold. In the center of the circle lay a golden dragons wing. A celestial dragons wing. Although this wing didn't carry the sent of _her_ dragon, it was still from _a_ celestial dragon. Anger stirred within her. Zeref _dare_ send something so vile to the Queen of the Dragons. She was supposed to protect her dragon denizens. In this current time she had failed her duty.

But this wasn't just a failure to protect, it was also the wake up call she needed. She knew with certainty the battle she had been trying to avoid was going to come. She knew she had to end her brother for everyone she loved and cared about. The wing didn't just symbolize what she needed to do, it also carried an unspoken message: the battle would be sooner rather than later. This time her brother was going down for good. Even if she had to die for the cause. She would give up her own life to end her brothers for the protection of everyone.

No P.O.V.

After coming to that realization Lucy became the Queen, the General behind this battle. With her leading the battlefront there was no way they could lose.

Her first order was to send Jet to retrieve Sting and Rogue. She also had Erza contact Jellal, sent Wendy to inform the other guilds of this battle. She knew her brother would not be fighting alone, or fair. They would need all the help they could get.

Her second order was to send Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy to the Dragon Realm to inform her denizens of this battle. As well as to prepare for a dragon shroud. They only had the wing but it was better than having nothing to bury.

After that was done she had Freed break the guild into the different fronts. She didn't pay attention to who was divided into which sector, her main focus was on her own battle stradegy. Her troops were going to face off against Zeref's own troops, she was going for her brother. This time either one of them or neither of them would walk away. Laxus would survive because he was in the troops not facing their brother. It was best for him to not get involved. She would make sure of that as well.

*Time Skip*

Once again Lucy sat at the bar, sipping a bourbon on ice. She didn't prefer alcohol but this situation required calm nerves. What better way to calm nerves than with a bourbon? Laxus' habit seemed to have rubbed off on her, not that she minded. This was one thing she was grateful rubbed off on her. Though the bourbon calmed her nerves it was doing _too_ good a job. _Way_ too good a job.

Lucy sniffed her drink. Her eyes stung from the fumes. _Yep, that's 90 proof._ She placed the tumbler down on the bar. She needed her nerves calm not dead. "You going to finish that, imouto?" Laxus asked from behind her. "Nope, it's all your, Laxu nii." Lucy handed him her half finished glass. He chugged down the remains, asking for a refill. As Lucy turned and left to her pallet.

It had been decided all members and troops from the other guilds would stay in Fairy Tail until the battle. It was safer that way. In case Zeref launched an attack they would be ready and know where everybody was. The only downside was they had to sleep on the floor covered in little pallets. And they had to share blankets. Each blanket covered at least seven people, the guild had over three hundred. That may seem like a lot but a hundred of the blankets were already used. Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Quartro Cerberus, Mermaid heel had already arrived. More were on the way from their guilds, they were on missions. They also had to sleep by teams.

By the time Lucy settled down on her pallet and had the blanket on her Team Natsu had just lay down. Natsu was right behind her- of course- with happy on Lucy's chest, Grey was next to Natsu with Wendy seperating the two, and Erza sandwiched everyone. Snores let her know everyone was out. She too fell asleep soon after. Dreams of possible outcomes plagued her that night.


	16. It's Time

No P.O.V.

A loud _boom_ burst through the quiet morning. Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild jumped awake once that sound jarred their consciousness. Another boom echoed. Luckily no one was left in Magnolia, they had been evacuated by Lucy.

Instantly everyone jumped into action, Levy and Freed ordering everyone into their sectors. Natsu and Laxus had tried to speak to her but were stopped by Levy ordering them into position. While Lucy was concentrating a portal to the Dragon Realm opened and out poured her dragons. Leading them was Athena and Galatica. Luckily they were in human form. As a group they bowed to their queen. "Please consult with Freed and Levy about your positions in this battle." The dragons made their way over to the duo.

Everyone followed Lucy as she led the way to where the dark magic energy was coming from. In the distance things were flying in the air, a gaint mass was on the ground. Standing in front of that mass was none other than Zeref. He was in a black hakama and crimson red kimono with charcoal grey obi. _He's not trying to hide now is he?_ Even though this was a battlefield she couldn't help but smile. Zeref may be evil but he was funny, even now that trait never left. For that she was glad, also sad because she was about to kill her brother. _Just get it done and over with, Lucy. The sooner the better._ She mentally prepped herself.

Zeref either believed in getting it over quickly or had suddenly gotten the mind reading magic because he was already running at her. Lucy gave Levy and Freed a nod of her head; the signal to advance the troops.

Meanwhile Lucy walked up to her brother, one her fists igniting in blue flames the other in black flames; making sure the sleeves of her kimono didn't catch flame. She was dressed similiarly to her brother, only hers was a midnight blue hakama, sky blue kimono, and dark gold obi. It should have restricted her movements but their mother had dressed in Kimono's for training them. The only sibling not in kimono was the oldest sibling. He never wore them in training, much less when fighting.

When the twins met fists instantly flew. His was drenched in dark magic. The moment their fists hit a wave of magic and power echoed through the air. For a second everyone was frozen from the wave. Even Natsu was forced to pause when that echo of magic and undiluted power hit him. It was hard for him to believe part of that came from his Luce. In that instant he knew she was _really_ holding back on them when she was in the guild before Zeref came that day. _If she wanted she could have made S class without even going through the exam. Hell she didn't even_ need _to be on a team!_ But that made him happy that she chose to be his partner. She didn't need him but she _wanted_ him as a partner.

After that first fist collision a second followed. This time there was no echo, just a burst of blue against black. Lucy kicked up at Zeref, he caught her leg and threw her back. She landed on her feet and charged again, this time using her demon transformation magic. Now she was dressed from head to toe in a black jumsuit and leather pants.

Zeref aimed a kick at Lucy before she could prepare an attack in her demon form. Lucy blocked, her mouth open and filling up with water and lightning. "Water Lightning Dragon Roar!" Water laced with yellow hit Zeref in the chest. The zap intensified by the water causing a hole to be singed in the fabric of his kimono, the edges burnt. "That's a new one, had to revise your magic, sis?" His voice was laced with mocking. Lucy clenched her jaw to prevent giving in to his games. In response she fully lit up with black flames. "Fist of the Fire God Slayer!" She dashed to Zeref, decking him in the stomach. But she was not to give him any breathing room to retailiate. "Kick of the White God Slayer!" White light engulfed her foot as she round house kicked Zeref. As of yet he had not been able to use his magic. But that quickly changed. "Roar of the Dark Dragon!" Black smoke came hurtling towards Lucy, she had no time to dodge and took the hit. "Agh!" She grunted when the magic hit her. "Equip!" Lucy shouted, her hand ensaring the blade of a traditional katana. Only this blade was infused with her demon flames. She swung her blade down and out; the black smoke immediately flew away from her.

Zeref appeared in front of her when the smoke was cleared. Quickly he rblade sung through the air. "Black Flamed Blade!" Flames of the shade of black engulfed the blade. She swung out at Zeref, the blade cut through his skin. Though the cut was shallow it was the most blood she had drawn from her twin during their fights.

"Heh, so you've finally managed to make me bleed, sis." He said, his tone still mocking her. As a response she swung the blade again, this time the stike formed an X on his chest. This wound much deeper than the last. "If that's how you want to play it this way then I guess I can accomodate to your wishes. Black Blade!" In Zeref's hands was a blade oozing black smoke. "Just like old times, eh, sister?" Lucy glared up at him. "Only this time one shall walk away." She responded. His blade met hers in a downward swipe. Sparks flew as their blades collided several more times. "You know this time I will win." Lucy said as she back flipped when his blade almost cut her head off. Upon landing she dashed off on her foot when it hit the ground, blade close to her body so she could get a more powerful strike. "What makes you think you can win this one when you couldn't even win our other fights?" Lucy smirked as she got another hit, this time the blade pierced his side. Flames ignited in his side, though Zeref's face never gave more than a grimace. "I have a lot more weighing on my shoulders than I did before. With my friends and family backing me there is no way I'm going to lose. Even if I have to give my life to end yours then I will do it. Either way you are going down!" Zeref's blade slid by her side, barely knicking her skin.

Though the new wound wasn't bleeding much it was in a spot that would only aggrivate the wound if she were to bend to avoid attacks. _He knows what he's doing. This has proven that_ this _is really the last battle. It all ends here._ Strike for strike, blood poured down them as they continued on. Despite this their will to fight and survive never weakened, their endurance far beyond what any normal mage would _ever_ be capable of. Not even Natsu could go on for this long with a sword nor with his magic.

By the time they were breathing heavily Zeref's forces were wittled down to less than a quarter, the aerial division of his army obliterated. Half of Lucy's own forces were halved, her dragon denizens down by a quarter. They weren't hurt, just had run out of the energy to continue. Another quick glance at her forces showed her team mates still in good enough shape, that alone made her happy.

However how brief that glance was it shrank her focus on her own battle. Long enough for Zeref's smokey blade to pierce her left shoulder. Lucy held in the scream that wanted out. Letting him know it caused her pain would only make him happy, by the end of their battle he wouldn't be happy.

In turn Lucy shoved her blade an inch below his heart. Zeref coughed up blood on her. She twisted her blade, widening the wound. Her twin brother doing the same to her. Lucy scrunched her eyebrow in pain, still unwilling to release the pained wail. The blonde pulled her sword out and swished it to the side harshly, red blood flew in the air as it was flung off the black blade. At that point Zeref's body was pretty much all charred, while hers was oozing black smoke. "This is getting us nowhere, sister. How about we each use one more attack to end this? At this rate we will both exhaust ourselves before a victor is declared." He reasoned. Lucy thought about it. It sounded way easier than just going at it with swords. He was right, if they were to end this then it had to be now. With one final attack, she knew just the one to use too. "Alright. One attack to end this." A nod between the siblings as they agreed to the terms. One to end it all. Either one died or they both did.


	17. Faded

Lucy stepped back from her brother to prepare for her spell. She assumed they were both going to use their most powerful spell. She also had a feeling the spell he was going to use would be a link. If that were the case then she'd have to use the spell she hadn't planned on using. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ use it, she definitely could. It was just the consequences out weighed the potency. How could she use this spell if she wasn't exactly ready to face what she would leave behind?

If it came down to it she was ready to use the spell at this moment. The consequences of using it far out weighed the effects of _not_ using it. She wasn't exactly ready- the odds of her being ready were none existent- but if it were to save her family and friends then she was ready. So she took a deep breath and emptied her mind of any distraction.

" _It is I_

 _the one who calls upon_

 _the galaxy_

 _the one who_

 _is able to protect_

 _those who are held dear"_

In the distance she could hear her dragons calling out to her. She couldn't process the words but knew what they were. She had promised she wouldn't perform this spell unless it was an absolute last resort. In this case it _was_ a last resort. Had she tried to use her other magic it would have resulted in the same as their last fight.

 _"I call upon the power_

 _the power of the stars_

 _the stars that guide us_

 _lead us to our family_

 _the stars we all share"_

Now Natsu and Laxu nii had joined in. No doubt the dragons had informed everyone of this spell. Although they had most likely also informed them of the consequences of distrupting her during the spell. To perform this spell distraction was more deadly than then the actual consequence.

" _I call upon the power_

 _of the dragons_

 _for I am the Queen_

 _the one who guides_

 _those who have drifted_

 _to where they are_

 _supposed to be"_

Silence reigned around her. Though she did hear the grunts from her brother. She assumed her team was attacking Zeref since she felt heat that didn't belong to her. That brought a smile to her face. Even though they faced what they did they were still going to protect her from her cheating brother.

" _I call upon the power!_

 _For I am a Heartfilia!_

 _Grant me your power_

 _so I will be able to protect_

 _and to guide_

 _those who have_

 _been mislead!_

 _Purify! Kirakiraboshi!"_

Golden light engulfed everything in its shine. Blood curdling screams were heards from those who weren't defeated by her comrades. The worst scream was what came out of her brothers mouth. It sounded like someone had reached in and was slowing ripping out his organs one by one. And was pouring poisionous acid on his body. And yet it sounded much worse than what could be described by words. The closest anyone could come to his pain was losing everything then losing it again in a repitious cycle.

Lucy's legs collapsed under her from exhaustion. Slowly she managed to crawl to her brother. Even though she had to kill him he was still her twin brother despite everything he had done. He was the first person she was ever with, the first person who shared her bed with her. The one person she could go to when she was sad, at least when she _could_ go to him.

No matter what anyone said, how evil he was, they didn't know how he was their for her when she needed someone. How he was always their to pick her back up on her feet. Those few years they had were the best because he was their with her. Helping her,and holding her when she need comfort.

Overall he was a good guy before he went power hungry. And _that_ was the hardest thing about killing him.

Lucy finally made it to Zeref. She pulled his head onto her lap, his black hair wet with sweat. "Hey, onii chan, how about we undo this illusion spell?" She asked in a froggy voice, tears clouded her vision. "Uh huh." He whispered out. Lucy smiled, salty liquid flowing from her eyes. "Release."

Now on her lap rested Zeref Heartfilia. Not the black wizard Zeref. His blonde hair matching hers, identical brown eyes clouded with pain. "Welcome back, Zeref Onii chan." Zeref moved his head- pillowed on her bloody thighs- to face his identical twin sister. "I'm back, aren't I, Luce?" His own voice was froggy, but not from tears. "Mmhmm, it's nice to have you back. Mom will be happy as well. She finally has her baby back." She whispered. Zeref lifted his head, a faint smile on his face. That smile made her tears come down faster, it was the same smile he used when he was telling her it was alright, not being able to do something the first time. "Hey, it's fine, Luce. Please don't cry, I am not worth your tears. I have caused you more pain than anyone was ever capable of. So, please, smile for me. Just one last smile is all I ask for, Imouto chan." Once that word left his lips she broke into full on sobs. Though for him she did smile. It was his last wish, who was she to deny him of it? Zeref shut his brown eyes for the last time, his chest stilled. A lone tear slipped out of his eye, the one and only time he has cried. And that droplet broke her.

She hunched over her twins dead body, heart broken screams left her. No one tried to console her. What could they even do about it? _She_ was the one who ended him, everyone they loved met their end by someone else. They couldn't console her no matter how much they wanted to their words and touches would only do worse. This was something she'd have to heal from on her own. No one could try and tell her it wasn't her fault, if it wasn't her fault then why was he dead on her lap? If she had just sealed his dark magic she could have saved him, but no she didn't do that. Instead she sent him back in time and tried to forger about him, tried to move on.

Finally, Laxus managed to pry her off of her brothers corpse. Not even he could mourn, it wasn't his place. He was never close to Zeref Heartfilia, never _tried_ to get close to him. Maybe that was just as bad as killing him, he hadn't bothered to get to know his only little brother. And that stung. But he couldn't let his own regret embrace him. Instead he hugged his sister with everything he had left. He only released her when her team came to hug her as well. And to say their final goodbyes.


	18. Sing Me to Sleep

The first person to hug her was Erza. Her blood stained armour a strange comfort for the blonde. Honestly she would miss how the red head hugged everyone in her own way. It may have given her headaches but they also showed how much she was loved by the older girl. Erza Scarlet did not hug everyone like the way she did her team. It was as unique to her as her hair color. "Lucy, we will meet again in the next life. This is not the end of our friendship, this is only the beginning. It's sad to know I will lose the only person I thought of as a sister, but I also know it will be better than having you here with us suffering from the loose of your brother. I will miss you very much. See you later, sister." Tear drops touched Lucy's shoulder as she hugged the scarlet as tightly as she could, not willing to let go until she had to.

Erza moved her sister over to Grey. Grey was just in the same shape as Erza. But that didn't stop him from squeezing her tightly against him. Already his tears were hitting her head. Lucy wrapped her own arms around Grey, he needed this hug just as much as she did, if not more. "I'll miss you Grey. I'm sorry I had to use this spell, but I couldn't let him do as he wanted." She whispered in a tear choked voice. "Lucy, I've lost my parents, Ur, and Ultear, I never would have thought I'd lose you too. If I had I would have spent more time with you, if I had had a little sister I'd want her to be just like you. Too bad I'm losing her today." Grey broke off as his tears poured down faster. They did not utter a single word after, just held each other until he gave her away to the next person; a sad smile on his face. And that broke her even more.

Next she was engulfed by her brothers arms. If Grey and her had had any space between their bodies then how closely Laxus held her was near death grip. This hurt worse than losing her team, she had just gotten her brother back, and now she was losing all over again. This time for good. They shared no words, words could not be used for this pair of siblings. Instead they spoke through touch. The way he held was as if she was like glass, yet with a tightness that allowed no movement. When he let her go to their grandfather they had shared a final goodbye, a final smile.

They did not hug, nor held hands. All he did was hover his hand over hers and removed her guild mark. "Even though our paths have diverted we will meet again. You must remember these important rules, my child. Number 1: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Number 2: You must never use former contacts you have met through your missions for personal gain. Number 3: Though our paths have diverged you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." Master Makarove said, tears coming out of his eyes. "I swear to follow by these rules for as long as I live, Grandfather." Tears ran down his face, he has done this for both of his grandchildren. Though one of them will never return.

Lastly, Lucy moved down to Natsu. Without speaking he yanked her into his familiar embrace. His body heat warming her cooling core, she didn't have long now. At first he just hugged her, his hands roaming up and down her back. As if to record how she felt. She did the same to him, they wouldn't be seeing each other for a very long time. This was their last chance to remember each other. Their time as best friends and partners coming to a close. "Natsu..." Lucy trailed off, unable to speak through the entense feelings. "Luce, there's something I want to tell you. Will you listen to me?" When those words left his lips Lucy's energy went gone. She collapsed to the ground, Natsu going down with her.

Natsu looked down at Lucy, his black eyes wide with panic. They both knew she didn't have much longer. She met his gaze with tired brown eyes. "Yes, I'll _always_ listen to you, Natsu." She tried to smile, but found she couldn't have the energy for it. "Lucy Heartfilia, before you pass, I want to tell you I love you. I know this isn't the best time, but it will be the last for a very long time. If I didn't get it out now I know I'd never be able to. I love you, Luce. Love you more than as a best friend and partner. For the longest time I thought I'd never have a chance with you, I thought you were too good for someone like me. But no one is good enough for you. I just hoped I had a little bit more time, that we were given the chance. It looks like we won't be getting that chance, Luce." Lucy looked at him with shocked brown eyes. The unending tears still cascading down on her face. "I love you too, Natsu. For the longest time I have loved you, I knew you were for me when Bora's love spell broke. Only true love could break that enchantment, you are my true love. Though I never believed it because I thought you liked Lisanna more than me. I, too, wish we had the chance to have longer time together. To save everyone I had to do this, I love you so much, but I also couldn't let Zeref do as he wished. I'm sorry, Natsu." Without wasting a single second Natsu swooped down and placed a soft kiss on Lucy's lips.

The kiss was gentle, but held so much emotion behind it. Lucy wanted more, however her body was starting to feel light. "Hey, Natsu, can you sing me a song?" She heard Natsu gulp as he moved her down to his lap, his hands playing in her hair. "Anything, Luce. Just ask and I will do my best to do as you wish." He tooka deep breath and began to sing.

"As I chase my dreams

I got lost deep in the forest of my heart

In a fountain more reflective than a mirror

I saw with my twisted smile

The tears that fell

Were neither gold nor silver

Those commonly seen tears

Goddess won't even notice them

True Dream chasing chasing

Surpassing the greatest

I've even been even more

Chasing chasing the moment

That's who I'll become, a person I've described

The flame that burns in one's heart!

Run on through, hero

The flame that burns in one's heart

My life, yeah

If you close your eyes and listen carefully

There's a voice gently calling to you

In this forest you thought no one resided

As you look up, the sky is clear blue

You'll never come back to this place

The venom known as solitude

The smell of sweet flowers

In a world blooming with pride

Goodby changing changing

Surpassing the greatest

I've never been more

Smiles changing changing

Yes, the wish will surely be granted

So let the fire in your heart burn

Run on through, hero!

Let the fire in your heart burn..."

Natsu stopped singing as Lucy shut her eyes, a smile on her face, and released her last breath. Natsu grabbed her hand and held it to his face as he wept for his mate. The mate he never got to be with, never got to have his children or be a family with. His only mate was gone forever, unable to be reached by human hands.

As Natsu cried over his mate her body began to disappear until all that was left was a black sword and a necklace he had gotten for her on her birthday. He picked up both items and held them to his chest, one hand looping the red and gold flame over his head. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he shrugged it off. Until the voice of his father spoke to him. "Natsu, there is one more thing we would like to give you. It was from Lucy."


	19. I'm Already There

Natsu sat in the kitchen of Lucy's apartment. After her passing on he had made himself home in her old apartment. Although he may have lived their everything was as the way it was when Lucy lived their. Though the bedding was threadbare in some places it made no difference to him. Lucy was their, this was her stuff he would not touch it.

A little girl bounded into Lucy's old bedroom- Natsu's current bedroom- with a little boy running after her. They both had brown eyes but the girl had pink hair while the boy had blonde hair. The little girl was just like her father, whereas the boy was just like his mother. Nashi - the girl- immediately ran to her father while Haru- the boy- walked behind his sister. Even though he was just chasing her a second ago he knew better than to mess with daddy's princess in front of him.

A tug on his shirt had him looking down at his little princess. "Hey daddy are we going to see mommy today?" Nashi asked, her brown eyes carbon copies of her mothers. Natsu smiled sadly at her. Nashi and Haru always loved going to visit their mom, even though they couldn't touch her they still loved being close to her. Even if she was just a piece of stone marked her place. They never missed a visit. Especially on the day she passed.

How Natsu had ended up with two kids was quite the story. Though it all boiled down to a spell she had cast. Funnily enough the two Dragneels hatched out of eggs, smelling just like their mother, yet sharing traits of both. Since he was the father he had to push aside his depression for them, Lucy would have wanted him to raise them with the love she wasn't able to give. That thought alone was what pushed him through the hard times of being a single parent. And a pep talk from Lucy's older brother never hurt anything.

Now four years later his hard work paid off, both kids were happy, healthy, and loved by everybody. Especially Nashi, she was the spoiled one. Her great grandfather, grampy Igneel, and Uncle Laxus were the prime targets for spoiling. They just could not say no to Nashi's puppy eyes. Though Haru was never as spoiled as Nashi was he still got his way about certain things. One of those certain things was his love for books, his room was almost over piling with them and that was only _half_ of his collection, the rest were in his old home.

As the small family of three walked out to Lucy's gravesite they were unaware of a certain someone following them. A smile was plastered on her mouth as she watched the three go to the grave site. She followed them down.

Natsu and his kids reached Lucy's memorial statue, she looked just as she had before the battle: like a true Queen. That was Nashi's favorite part of their mothers story: her mother was a Queen of dragons. Since then she had wanted to be just like her mama. And she was, when she reached the age of eight she will be in training as the next Queen, for now she had to master both her mothers and fathers magic.

Natsu paused in front of his statue and thanked her for protecting their children another year. As well as _having_ children. Even though she couldn't be their to raised them. He was still thankful. And thankful he would remain.

The unknown figue stopped behind the pinkette. "Hey." She said softly. Natsu whirled around and glared at the intruder, his fist already ignited. His black eyes _glowed_ the shade from his anger and protectiveness over his kids. No one was going to take them away from him. Not this person, no one. The figure lifted her hands. "Calm down, Natsu. Can I explain before you kill me?" Natsu nodded his head, but pulled his kids behind them.

Nashi looked beside her fathers knee and saw someone she thought she'd never be able to see. "Papa, it's mommy!" She yelled dashing around her father to hug her mother. The woman let out an'umph' upon impact. Haru on the other hand observed her more before walking over and hugging his mom. That's when Natsu followed his son, if Haru was sure than he wouldn't doubt him. "Is that really you, Luce?" He asked softly. The woman looked and and pulled down her hood. Long blonde hair cascaded past the womans shoudlers, her brown eyes as vibrant as ever. Natsu had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things, everything matched to his memory. No matter how many times he blinked and hoped this wasn't a dream the woman still stood standing. Not moving or blinking out of reality.

Without waiting a second longer the father barreled into his mate. His nose burrying in her hair before pulling her into a death grip. "I'm glad you're back, Luce." And for the first time in four years Natsu cried, his kids joining in as they all hugged the woman they had missed for years. Natsu moved his mouth down to Lucy's neck and bit her, marking her as his mate. Lucy doing the same to him. Finally their family was complete


	20. Heart Beat

Lucy and her family stood in front of the guild, the newly revived mother hesitating to enter. She hadn't seen them in four years, their final goodbye was heartbreaking enough. The last thing Lucy wanted was for her family to think she was lying about everything.

"Luce, go on." Natsu nudged her. Lucy sighed and pushed open the doors. When everyone turned towards the family the lone blonde dashed to hide behind Natsu. Laxus stepped towards them, when Lucy had hit behind Natsu a gust of when blew past them. The wind carried the scent of Laxus' only sister.

Laxus reached behind Natsu and pulled the hooded figure to him. The hand that wasn't clamped around her arm yanked down the hood of their cloak.

Matching blonde hair filled his vision. In a millisecond Lucy was pulled into her brothers arms. His tears landing on her cloak.

Laxus wasn't much for crying; if he ever did it severly effected him. Just like their parting no words were spoken. Only through touch did they share words. But some things had to be known. "Laxu nii, what did you do with nii chan?" Her voice was muffled by her brothers chest. Another thing that hadn't changed: she only came to his chest.

"We buried him with mom and dad, your grave is at the battle grounds." He spoke, though his voice was froggy with emotion. Lucy nodded her head. All she asked for was a proper burial for her twin. "Thanks, Onii chan." Lucy let go of her tears and cried into her big brothers arms.

The tears she shed were the ones she was unable to release as she lay 'dying'. The ones she had been holding in since she had been following Natsu a week prior to that day. "I'm back, Laxu nii." She whispered.

Laxus pulled back and smiled at her. "Welcome back, Imouto chan. You _do_ know you are going to explain how you're back when you were supposed to be dead, right?" He asked. Lucy tipped her head back and smiled at her brother. "That's a story for another time, big brother Laxus." Natsu walked up to them, Nashi and Haru immediately clinging to their mothers legs. "You _are_ telling us, Luce. Wether we have to tie you died and tickle you to death, you will spill it." He promised, an arm draping over her waist, tugging her under his arm and into his side. Nashi and Haru came forward so they wouldn't have to release their mom. "I promise to tell, I swear on the crown." They all shared a laugh as the little family tormented their newly regained member.

That very day four years ago they all lost someone precious. Now they had her back and vowed to protect the protector. They were never going to lose her ever again. Never. Again.


	21. Time After Time

*A/N: I think this part deserves to be told in first person*

I sat in the guild with Nashi and Haru curled up on my lap. It has been a month since I came back. So far no one has been bearing down over me for the story of how I survived. But to be honest not even _I_ knew. All I know is a week before I decided to reveal myself, I was in the Dragon World coming out of an egg. I had tried asking Athena but not even she knew.

The only thing I _did_ know was somehow my bodyless soul somehow moved to the Dragon Realm. Maybe my soul didn't want to leave after it had just gotten the love of my life. All I _did_ know is that Nashi and Haru were offspring of both Natsu and I.

I had made sure Natsu would have a piece- or two- of me before I left him. When his blood was on my hand I used that DNA to mix with my own, as a result two eggs were in my bedroom. Both in a pink shell. Though the kids didn't know that, they knew they were born from eggs. That was all.

"Lucy, it's time to tell how you're still alive." My brother said as he plopped down on my right, Natsu sneaking in on my left. In front of me was my team, grandfather. _So I guess today is the day. Damn._ "Would you believe me if I told you I have no idea?" I asked. No one answered me. _Guess that means 'no'._ "Fine. Somehow I ended up in the Dragon Realm. Literally I came out of an egg. I don't know how that happened, but that's why I'm here. Honestly I'm thinking mom, dad, Zeref, and Mavis had something to do with it. Because there's no way I could have made it to the Realm without a body unless they intervened. " I explained. Everyone nodded their heads, they may not have believed me but that was not my problem. I had no more answers for this.

"Alright, I guess that explains one thing. How about you tell us about Nashi and Haru. Obviously you were not pregnant with them." I sweat dropped. "Fine. Natsu remember when I shoved my fist through your body?" Everyone fell over. I had a feeling they were all thinking something like this: _SHOVED HER FIST THROUGH HIS BODY?!_ Natsu nodded, unzipping his top to show his fist shapped scar. A scar the size of my fist. "Well, the blood on my hands was used to help create our kids. When I fused out DNA together it spilt and two eggs were sitting in the library. And before you ask I already knew how you felt about me. One reason is because Dragons can smell phermones, since I'm Queen I'm _also_ able to smell them. You reaked of phermones, Natsu, and it was really only around me; cause I doubt you have a thing for Igneel." In the distance she heard a loud roar from Igneel, Natsu did the same as his father. "And the second reason is this simple: I can read minds. Though I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. But I also knew you would have wanted something to remind you of me after I used the spell. I knew something superficial would only drag you into depression not out of it. Nashi and Haru were born to help as well as have someone who shared our DNA. They were born because we loved each other even though the words were never said." Nashi and Haru leaped at me form my lap. Their arms wrapped around my neck, Natsu's arm snaking around my waist, tugging the three of us into a death grip hug. By then everyone had left to give us some time.

Natsu buried his face in my hair. "Luce, no matter how much I love our children they could have never replaced you. Yes, they did help me out of depression, but there's just one thing they could not do. They could not fill the gap left behind when you cast that spell. Nashi and Haru know that, I was a good parent to them, but I wasn't as good as I could have been with you there beside me." Tears dampened my hair. Little wails drawed my attention to Haru. He was wailing his little heart out. Tears swam in my own eyes. "Daddy's right, he never smiled as brightly and spent many nights crying in his sleep over you, mommy. Daddy tried his hardest but without his mate- our mommy- with him he wasn't at his best, mommy. Now that you're with us we can be a family. Daddy will smile like Aunt Mira told us. We love you mommy." Little Nashi said. Tears streamed down my face.

I may have saved Fiore from my brother but in the process I almost ended Natsu. I didn't fully consider what he could have gone through and instead tried to replace myself with our children hoping they'd do what I could not. They could not have replaced their momma: me. "It's okay, Nashi, Natsu, Haru, I'm not going anywhere anytime. Now I think we have four years worth of birthdays to celebrate, eh, kids?" Nashi and Haru immediately jumped up and raced to the door. _I swear I am not going anywhere._ I promised them silently.

Natsu curled me in his arms as we walked with the kids to our place to celebrate birthdays. _Mommy's back and she's not going anywhere._ Natsu leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I sighed, kissing him back. That kiss sealed our fates and promises for the bright future ahead of us.


End file.
